Complications
by Soxbabe
Summary: COMPLETED 419 Bradin and Callie were just starting to get comfortable being together, so were Emily and Lucas, but when the two couples cross paths, problems arise. Bad summary, just read the story and hopefully you'll get it : Please R
1. The Meeting

**Summary:** Bradin and Callie were just starting to get comfortable being together, so was Emily and Lucas, but when the two couples cross paths, problems arise. Bad summary, just read the story and hopefully you'll get it )

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or any of the Summerland characters.

A/N: This takes place about a month after school starts. I hope you like it

* * *

Callie is sitting on the beach watching Bradin and Lucas surfing for practice. Bradin looks over at her and gives her a smile, causing her heart to skip a beat. _So this is what love feels like_ she thought. The boys emerged from the water and walked up to her. Bradin kisses her on the forehead and Lucas laughs

Lucas: So you to are good now, no more weirdness?

Bradin: Yea, we're good, right?

Callie: Yea, we're good. She smiles

Lucas: Cool, listen I gotta run, I'm meetin' up with someone at the pier

Bradin: The same person you've been running off to meet all week?

Lucas: Laughs Does it matter?

Bradin: It does if it's a girl you haven't told me about.

Lucas: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll just have to wait and see, huh. He turns and walks down the beach toward the pier and out of sight.

Bradin: So, what do you think Callie, you think he's meeting some girl?

Callie: I wouldn't be surprised, he _is_ Tanner's brother.

Bradin: You wanna find out? He looks at her with a devious look.

Callie: surprised You're not thinking of spying on him are you?

Bradin: No, of course not, but we were going to get something to eat and the pier seems like the perfect place to get some, right? And if we happen to run into Lucas and this _person_ then it wouldn't be our fault.

Callie: Bradin…

Bradin: Come on, what's the worst that can happen?

He grabs her hand and pulls her down the beach toward the direction Lucas walked to.

* * *

Lucas walked across the pier. He knew that she would be waiting for him in front of the movies, even though he was 15 minutes late. He turned the corner and saw he standing there, with an upset look on her face. She saw him and rolled her eyes.

Emily: I'm going to buy you a watch for our 3 month anniversary because this is getting ridiculous!

Lucas: Sorry Em, I was surfing.

Emily: rolls her eyes What else is new? We missed the movie ya know? Now what are we going to do?

Lucas: I have an idea.

He pulled her in close and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. A second later she pulled away and looked at him in the eyes

Emily: You think you can come late, make me miss the movie and then kiss me and everything will be ok?

Lucas: No, but it was worth a shot.

Emily: No is right! Now honestly, what can we do?

Lucas looked over her shoulder and saw Bradin and Callie coming toward them.

Lucas: yelling We can hang out with my nosy friends

Bradin and Callie walk over, hearing him.

Bradin: We aren't nosy, we were going to get something to eat, right Callie?

Callie: I had nothing to do with it, I'm remaining silent.

Bradin elbows her and mutters, _Thanks._

Lucas: Bradin, Callie this is Emily, Emily these are my friends Bradin and Callie.

Callie: Nice to meet you.

Emily: You too. She smiles showing her tiny dimples.

Bradin: So she's the one you've been running off to meet

Emily: So you're the one who always makes him late?

Bradin: Probably. So what were you guys going to do?

Lucas: Dunno, we missed the movie.

Callie: Well we were going to go to Sandy Bobs to get some food, wanna come with?

Lucas: Looks at Emily, she nods Yea, sounds fun.

Emily: Let me get something outta my car and I'll meet y'all there, k?

She kisses Lucas on the cheek and walks down the pier

Bradin: So she's the girlfriend, huh?

Lucas; Yea, that's her

_She's really pretty_ Bradin thought, _I'm with Callie now, get that idea outta your head, I can't have feelings for her, especially since she's with Lucas, it just can't._

_I can't like Bradin_ Emily thought as she walked down the pier, _Lucas and I just got over this whole cheating thing, I just can't!_ But deep in her heart she knew troubled waters were ahead.


	2. All About Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or any of the Summerland characters

Emily entered Sandy Bobs. He long brown hair was now tied up in a high ponytail. She smiled at the hostess and walked over to the Table where Bradin, Callie and Lucas were sitting at.

"Hey Babe," she said and kissed Lucas on the cheek and slid next to him. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"So I haven't seen you around, Emily, Do you go to Playa Linda High?" Callie asked. She was being her normal nice self, trying to be polite.

"No, though I wish I did, I'm a sophomore at St. Sebastian's" She replied. She rolled her eyes at the name of her school.

"Where's that?" Bradin asked

"About a mile south of your school, we're right on the beach, that's the only good thing about it"

"Really? I've never heard of it." He responded

Emily laughs, "You play on a public school team and you haven't heard of St. Seb's? All the public school do is make fun of us, they call us the stuck-up rich kids, even though we beat them at EVERY sport, right Luke? She laughs again

"Keep thinkin that Em, we're gunna kill you guys when we meet again" Lucas laughed and playfully punched her arm. She laughed and hit him back.

The waitress came over and they ordered their food. Emily smiled and put her head on Lucas' shoulder as pulled her closer to him. Callie looked at them and then at Bradin. She noticed he was starting at them, especially Emily.

"So what do you do at St. Seb's?" She asked trying to gain Bradin's attention. It must have worked because he quickly put him arm around her waist.

"I'm on the Varsity Dance Team in school, we dance at the Football and Basketball games, and at all the Surfing Team's pep rallys."

"You're a sophomore and you made Varsity?" Callie asked, "Aren't they the #1 Dance Team in the state?"

"Yea, we're ok. It kinda helps that our coach used to be dance for Pink." She laughed.

"That's awesome!" Bradin exclaimed. Emily smiled

"Yea, she's amazing" Lucas added

"Not really, but thanks hun." She laughed. "I'm also the President of the Playa Linda Theatre. That takes up most of my time"

"You are?" Lucas asked. He had a confused look on his face. Bradin laughed

"Yea, where have you been? Do you even remember why I was away all June and July this summer?" She questioned. Noticing the confused look on Bradin and Callie's face, she explained, "I spent 2 months in New York City at the New York Performing Arts Academy."

"That's really cool." Bradin added, he looked deep into Emily's bright blue eyes. They reminded him of his mother's. He quickly turned away

"I guess it was ok, I missed soo much this summer though, I came back and so much had changed, Luckily there was one person I could count on to be here" She looked at Lucas and shot him a sexy smile. He kissed her, it was quick, but meaningful.

The rest of dinner was pretty boring, mostly talking about school and sports. Suddenly Emily's phone goes off.

"Hello? … Hey Missy … what's wrong … WHAT? Oh My God, I'm coming, don't move a muscle! I'll be there in like 2 minutes … No, I don't care, I'm on my way ... Bye Missy" She hangs up her phone. "Sorry to eat and run, but I have to go get my friend Missy, apparently our team party got outta hand."

"You skipped a team party to come out with me" Lucas asked

"Yea, and I'm gunna have to go through hell to pay for it." She kissed him "but that makes it worth it. It was nice meeting you two. I hope we can hang out again soon."

"Definitely" Bradin answered. Callie cast him a glare.

"Cool, Bye babe, I'll call you about later" she said as she looked at her watch. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"You're an ass, Bradin" Callie said.

"What? Where did that come from?" he responded, a little hurt

"Never mind I'll tell you later. Emily seems really nice Lucas, I hope she makes you happy" She smiled as she watched a smile rise across Lucas's face.

"She does, I mean it's taken a while to get to this, she's not exactly perfect to say the least, but I like her. She's been the cause of many sleepless nights though"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. She looked confused "she looks like she adores you"

"Yea, well she has a history of cheating and lets just leave it at this, if she sees someone she wants, she goes after them, it doesn't matter if he or she is in a relationship. It took 2 months to get her outta that habit."

"Ouch" Bradin replied "who would have known? She doesn't look like the cheating type"

"I know. The only reason I found out was because she felt bad and told me. She's so sneaky, I didn't even suspect it. It took a while to deal with that and I called her a lot of things I wish I hadn't. It was right before she went to New York, so I fooled around while she was gone, and that made it worse/"

"How?" Callie asked, "She was away" She seemed really interested in Emily's flaws.

"I almost got away with it, it was about a week before she came back and I was at the beach with a girl and she called. I was doing something so the girl answered the phone and Em flipped out. She told the girl that she was my girlfriend, even though we had broken up before she left and that I was just using her to get over her. It was ugly when I got back, no one has ever hit as hard as Kelly hit me that night. Anyway, she came back, bitched at me and then we made up. It was quite a soap opera." He rolled his eyes. "That was almost 3 months ago. Its been quite a ride since then"

"interesting, sounds like fun" Bradin replied, "O man it's 10:00, my aunts gunna want a phone call. You ready to go Callie?"

"Yea, lets go, See ya Lucas" She said and she and Bradin walked out of the restaurant and headed toward the beach.


	3. The Confrontation

* * *

A/N: Sorry that last chapter was really long and kinda boring; I just wanted to get out the whole background so you can understand what's going to happen in the future, why little things cause huge problems for Emily and Lucas. And so you don't think I have something against people who go to private school, I go to one, so I get to make fun of the people who go to them. Also, LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WAS AWESOME! Yea, it was great. So, back to the story…

* * *

Callie and Bradin were walking across the beach. Bradin was still wondering why Callie had called him an ass. He tried to slip his hand into Callie's, but she moved away.

"Ok, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since dinner" Bradin asked, upset that she was shutting him out.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked with a serious expression on her face.

"No, of course not!" He responded quickly. Now he was even more confused that he was before.

"Really, then are you stupid? Cause one of us is." She answered. They had stop walking and were now looking right at each other.

"Well, I'm not that smart, but I'm assuming this isn't in the school sense. What's going on Callie? What's your problem?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I take offense that my boyfriend was flirting with someone right in front of me, and to make matters worse, _her _boyfriend was sitting right next to her" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Who? Emily? Callie, I wasn't flirting with her. I'm happy with you, why would I want to ruin it?" He started to get defensive, he hadn't realized that he was flirting with her, _but_ there was something about her that attracted him.

"You so were, and you're lucky Lucas didn't notice because he looks like the kinda person who would kill someone over her, even his best friend"

"Sorry Callie, I didn't mean to do that. I want to be with _you._ No one else. I'm really sorry. I'll even apologize to Lucas and Emily. _You're_ the one I want." It seemed as if he was saying it to assure himself, but Callie seemed not to notice.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, but I wouldn't apologize, since Lucas didn't notice."

She leaned in and they kissed. The little voice came back into her head, _So this is love, yea, it's gotta be love_. She tried to shake it, she was afraid to use the word, even though she had already told him she loved him, it was too scary. She felt his hand slide up her shirt and she pulled away.

"Bradin, we talked about this, I'm just not ready. Please tell me you understand"

"Yea, I get it. Sorry." She gave him a look, he knew she didn't like it when he used that word to much "Come on, lets keep walking"

Callie looked at her watch, "I can't, I have to be home, we have a volleyball game tomorrow and I need to sleep." She turned and walked toward the pier.

Bradin watched her walk away and smiled. _She's amazing_ he thought, but for some reason he just couldn't get Emily's eyes outta his head. Little did he know, Emily was facing the exact same problem.

* * *

_Those eyes_ Emily thought as she drove to Kevin's house to pick up Missy. _STOP_ her conscience yelled at her, _you and Lucas just got over all this drama, and he's his friend. You know what that means, NO! Plus he has a really cool girlfriend. You can't do this to any of them, including you._ She pulled up to a beautiful white house and parked her blue Mercedes convertible in front of the door.

"Missy? Missy, where the hell are you?" She wandered around, knowing the house by heart; it was a usual St. Seb's party location. She cringed as she though of the crazy things she had done there months ago, things that almost made her loose Lucas. "MISSY?" She walked to the back deck where she heard a lot of loud music and laughter. She looked out at the beach and saw the whole dance team, cheerleading squad, football team and surf team crowded around a huge fire.

"Emmy! Get over here, better late than never" A very wasted Brittany yelled. Emily rolled her eyes and walked toward her very drunk group of friends.

"Hey y'all, I got a call from Missy and came to pick her up, do you know where she went?" She declined the bottle being offered to her by one of the boys.

"Come on Em, live a little" He tried to get her to take the bottle of wine cooler.

"No thanks, I don't like the way I act when I'm on that stuff it causes me to…" She was interrupted by a scream from the house.

"MISSY?" Emily yelled. She saw her friend run out of the house. She ran up to meet him. Missy missed the bottom step and fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Wow, someone had a little too much to drink" She said as she helped her up. "Where's Chris?"

"Far, far away I hope." She replied. Just then a really drunk, pissed guy walked out the porch door and glared at them. Emily got up and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Emily, you're such a bitch" He stopped and stared her right in the eye.

"Well, it must match you ass-hole like behavior Chris. What the hell did you do to her?" She looked angry.

"Nothing she didn't ask me to do" he responded and walked over to his friends and grabbed another beer.

"Come on Missy, let's get out outta here" She said and helped her onto her shoulders so she could lean on her.

Emily walked up the stairs and felt Missy feel heavier on her shoulder. She knew she had passed out. "Are you kidding?" She exclaimed as the weight became so unbearable she had to switch arms. Just then a guy came up and helped her.

"Thanks Greg" she said as he picked her up. "You clean or do I have to worry about you too?"

"I'm clean Emmy, I'm the designated driver. You're lucky you weren't here, it got pretty bad." He placed Missy in the back seat of Emily's car. Emily got in the front seat.

"Thanks. You want a ride or are ya gunna hang around with the lunatics?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm gunna stay here. Don't worry about the fall out from not coming, they won't remember anything in the morning, we can lie and say you were here the whole time. I got your back."

"Thanks, I owe you. I really lucked out when you made the Surf Team, now I have my best friend to look out for me." She smiled and leaned out of her car to give him a hug. She started the car and pulled out of the drive way and onto the main street. She drove for a while and heard Missy wake up and get sick.

"Missy if you throw up in my car I'll kill you." She turned back to make sure her friend was ok. As she turned back to the road, she slammed on the break. She just barely missed a tall blonde who was walking down the street.


	4. Loyalty

A/N Again the 2nd ½ of the last chapter was kinda random, but don't worry, the background on Emily will make sense eventually. Thanks for the reviews, they always make me happy! And so…

* * *

"Bradin?" Emily yelled as she gasped to catch her breathe. "What the hell are you doing walking on a dark road at 10:30 at night? You're asking to get hit!"

"Well if you were looking at the road you wouldn't have to worry about hitting me." _Was it destiny to meet her again, with no one else around? _He wondered _NO, I love Callie, its just a coincidence_ he reassured himself, _just a coincidence_. He got up off of he ground. "No offense but you don't look old enough to drive"

"I turned 16 last week thank you very much." A sound of throwing up came from behind them. "Oh Missy, I can't bring you home like this" She rolled her eyes as her friend continued to throw up over the side of her car. (Not the side Bradin was on)

"Is she ok? She looks pretty wasted." He replied noticing her for the first time

"Yea, she's done it before, actually, if I hadn't been with you guys tonight I'd probably look like that too. Stupid school, we're like a bad version of The OC. And the saddest thing is that we're required to go to these stupid parties, they call them 'Team Functions' Its so stupid."

"Yikes, sounds pretty stupid. Why do you do it?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Cause I love to dance" She shrugged. Bradin began to say something up was interrupted

"Emmy I gotta get home, my step-dad's gunna kill me!" A weak voice came from the back of the car. Missy had stopped throwing up and was now hanging over the side of the car.

"And your step-dad's gunna kill me for letting you get like this." She handed Missy her cell phone. "call him and tell him you're staying over my house. I can't let you go home like this." Missy took the phone.

"Hi Rick…I'm staying over Emmy's ok?... Ok, I'll be home by noon… K, Bye."

"Thanks Em, I owe you one. Who's the hottie" She looked right at Bradin

"This is Bradin, and FYI he has a girlfriend so don't waste you time."

Missy looked upset. "So I take it he's not the one you've been running off to meet. When do I get to meet the mystery boyfriend?"

"Soon enough, soon enough." She looked at Bradin "Do you want a ride? Since I've now delayed you from getting to wherever you were going"

"Guess it's better to be in your car then under it, huh?" He laughed and opened the passenger door.

"Exactly. Where do you live?"

"Up here by the beach"

The rest of the ride was quiet, with only the sound of Emily's radio. She pulled up to Bradin's house and he got out. "Thanks" he said as he closed the door. "Oh, yea, nice car." She smiled as he turned and walked up to the door. She waved as she pulled out of the driveway. He watched as she drove out of sight. _Wow_ he thought as he unlocked the door and went to bed, _she's NOTHING like Callie.

* * *

_

The next day Bradin and Lucas were walking down the pier with a bunch of guys from the Surf Team.

"Look, here comes trouble" Lucas said as an equally large group of guys walked toward them.

"Who are they?" Bradin asked, confused.

"The St. Seb's Surf Team" He replied quickly and under his breath "Their captain hates me."

"Oh, if it isn't the Playa Linda boys. The team with a reject coach and talent to match him" One of them said smugly. He knew that would push at least one of them off the edge. Just on cue, Jake lunged toward him. Lucas grabbed him.

"He's not worth it Jake" Lucas said. "He's just pissed because Emily chose me over him, right Chris?"

"Ass" He replied as he flung toward Lucas. Just as Lucas had done with Jake, one of his friends stopped him. "Dude"

Just as the two were ready to lunge toward each other Emily and Callie walked toward them.

"What the hell's going on here?" Emily asked in a really pissed off voice.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Chris asked. He looked at Emily with a glare.

"Oh my God, this again? You're an ass-hole. I'm with Lucas,I picked him,get over it!" she replied, giving him a matching glare as she walked toward Lucas, who looked pretty content with himself as he put his arm around her waist

"Well then, I'll just take her" He looked straight at Callie.

"Ew" she said and walked over to Bradin. He put his arm around her shoulders. Now he was glaring at Chris.

"Why don't you get outta here, no one wants you here" Bradin said.

"No one wants him anywhere" Emily replied with a matter-of-fact look on her face, the PL boys all laughed.

"Well we came to get _you_ actually. Brittany wants to see you about skipping the party." He looked right at Emily.

"And it took 12 of you relay that one message, wow I guess I really did overestimate y'all." She turned to Lucas. "Duty calls, I'll call you later." She kissed him, it was long and passionate. Then she turned to Callie. "Sorry to bail out on ya, we can go shopping another time. K?"

"No problem" Callie said. She was still deciding on whether or not she liked Emily. This would give her more time to decide.

"Ehem" Chris cleared his throat.

"What do I need an escort? I have a car ya know!" She looked quite annoyed

"Brit told us to get you, so that's what we're doing." Chris replied, walking toward Emily.

"Ok, 5 feet rule." She put out her hand so he didn't come any closer. "Bye Babe" she said to Lucas and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her. She turned toward the kids from her school. "Well let's get this over with." She said rolling her eyes.She started walking down the pier with the group of boys a step behind.

"Don't count on a call for a while" Chris said to Lucas before turning away. "Brittany's really pissed at her and that show she just put on won't go over well" He turned and walked toward the group.

"Ok, I don't like them" Callie said as she and the boys started walking toward the beach.

"Yea, Me either" Lucas replied, "But I think that confrontation may end up doing Em more harm than good" He shook his head. He knew that defending him was a big betrayal to her school, and she would have to pay for it.


	5. The Fall Out

Callie, Bradin and Lucas were sitting on the beach. The three of them had just been surfing. Lucas had been off all day, no doubt thinking about Emily.

He looked at his cell phone. 5:30. It had been over 5 hours since she had left to go meet her dance team captain. He had been so worried about her all day; he kept messing up his moves, which pissed off his coach, who eventually made him stop before he hurt himself. Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped. He looked at the Caller ID, it was her.

"Hey Em" He said, relieved she was able to call

"Hey Babe" She said in a weak, quiet voice.

"Oh My God, Em, are you ok?" he sounded worried

"Yea, I'm fine, what do you think they did, kill me?" He voice sounded stronger, but not like her at all. "Listen, I can't do anything tonight. I'm under probation for not coming last night _and_ for insulting Chris. You understand, right?"

"Yea, I get it. You sure you're ok? I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

"Lucas will you stop worrying! I'm in trouble because of me, not you. And I'm fine, I'm just tired. I'll call you when they let me go home, k?"

"Yea, I'll be waiting. If you need me call, ok?"

"Yea, I will." In the background he heard a girl yell "That's enough. Get off the phone, back to work!"

"Gotta run baby, talk to you soon" she responded quickly. …Click

"Is she ok?" he heard a voice say. Lucas had forgotten that Bradin and Callie were with him. Callie's voice sounded worried.

"Yea, she's fine, or so she says. She just said she can't hang out tonight." He was worried, but tried not to show it.

"Lucas, I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong person. And she seemed pretty able to deal with her friends last night." Bradin said.

"Last night?" Callie and Lucas asked in unison

"Yea, she almost ran me over with her car while she was helping her sick friend. I don't trust those people, she said that if she went to the party she would have been a drunk as this girl was and she was totally wasted." Callie shot him a glare; she didn't like him hanging out with Emily, not without her being around.

"Yea, she's called me from those things totally smashed, but she goes so she doesn't end up doing what she's doing today. They're horrible to her, especially because of me."

"Don't think that Lucas. Do you want to out to eat with us?" Callie asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

"No, it's ok. You two go, Tanner's home so I have to go anyway."

"Ok, call us if you need anything, ok?" Callie looked at him. He could tell she was worried about him.

"Yea, I will. Don't worry Callie, I'll be fine." He smiled at them and turned around and walked down the pier, with his head down.

"Bradin, he's a wreck, we can't let him go." She looked him in the eyes

"We have to Callie, he needs to be alone. I'm sure she's fine, and I'm sure deep down he knows she is too." They walked towards the movie theater hand in hand.

* * *

It was about 10:30 when Bradin and Callie got walked out of the restaurant they were at. She had a huge smile on her face which quickly faded as she saw Emily walk across the pier to the parking lot.

"Emily?" She exclaimed. Emily looked totally different from the girl they had seen leave this exact same spot many hours ago. She looked exhausted, her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her head was down and she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Huh?" She looked around and saw them walking toward her. It took all her strength to raise her head. "Oh, hi guys. I was just getting my car."

"What happened to you?" Bradin asked.

"Nothing, why?" She replied in a defensive tone.

"No offense, but you look like crap." Callie said.

Emily laughed. "Well thank you, it's nice of you to notice. You would too if you'd been workin your ass off for the past like 10 hours."

"How bad was it, Lucas was really worried about you" Bradin responded.

"Well I danced for like 5 hours straight, then they let me call Lucas, then I danced for like another 4.5 hours straight. It was a lot of fun." She rolled her eyes

"Can they do that?" Callie asked.

"I dunno, they did though and it wasn't even real dance it was technique, which is like 10 million times worse. And Brittany sat there and barked orders and I did 'um, and when I didn't, she threatened to kick me off the team, It was great! And to make matters worse, they made me beg Chris for forgiveness for what I said to him. Legit, Beg. I hate them all, what I'd give to go to _your _school."

"Oh man, that's horrible. I would have walked."Callie replied, wondering why she would go through all that for a team

"Oh, trust me, I considered _running_ when they let me call Lucas, but I love to dance, and in some twisted way, they had me thinking all that crap was worth it."

"Ouch. You probably should call Lucas. He was a wreck, he blamed himself." Bradin told her.

She sighed. "No matter what I tell him, he won't listen. It's not his fault, I have a big mouth and I continually pay for it. But I will call him just so he knows I'm alive." She sighed and took out her phone.

"Do you think you can drive? You look like a wreck _and_ a hazard." Bradin said as she turned her phone on remembering how she drove the night before while she was perfectly awake.

"Yea, I guess I am" She laughed. "But I can't leave my car here, my mom will kill me, then she'll call my dad and he'll come and kill me. It wouldn't be a pretty sight." Bradin and Callie laughed.

"We can drive you and then walk from your house." Callie replied.

"Oh man, no I couldn't ask you to do that. My house is so far away from everything. You can drop me off then take it as long as you promise to bring it back" She looked at them slyly.

"Don't you need it? We can't just take your car." Bradin said. Emily hesitated

"No" She said finally, " I don't need it. I have another one I can use. Now before you go calling me spoiled, my mom bought me one and then my dad tried to one-up her by buying me a more expensive one. I didn't ask for either."

Callie just looked at her with an amazed expression. "Where do you live?" she questioned, almost sure she knew the answer.

"Admiral's Bay." She noticed the disgusted look on Callie's face. "Yea, I'm just another stuck-up rich kid, right? Ya know what, I don't need a ride, I can drive myself. Thanks for offering though." She turned and walked toward her car, shaking her head.

"Callie that was really mean. All she's been is nice to you. That was so horrible!" He walked away in a huff.

"Bradin, wait!" She called after him. He stopped and let her catch up to him "I know that was really mean, I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened. I'll apologize, I swear. Please don't be mad at me."

She looked at him with the apologetic eyes and his heart melted. _Why did she have to do that_ he thought, _I would have been able to resist if she didn't do that_

"Ok, but you better be nice Callie, that was horrible." He grabbed her hand and they started walking home. Callie talked to him, but he wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was Emily.


	6. Another Meeting

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I'm on a dance team and most of them aren't like that. My captain is just psychotic so I wanted to bring a little of her into Brittany :) Hope you like it so far. Thanks soo much for all the reviews, they make my day!

* * *

Emily sat looking out at the ocean in a daze. She was disrupted by the alarm on her watch, ringing 6:45AM. _I've been here for almost an hour, _she thought. She loved going to this spot, especially when she needed to think and this occasion wasn't any different. Yesterday had been hell on earth and she had the sore muscles to prove it, but it wasn't the intense dancing that brought her to what she named overlook rock, it was Callie. _How could I have believed her act about being nice? I should know better than that, I mean after what she did to…_ Her thoughts were interpreted once again, this time by someone she didn't expect.

"Hi" a quiet voice said. She recognized it immediately.

"Bradin, what are you doing here?" Emily replied, eyes still on the rising sun ahead

"I come up here to think, when I first got here I got mad, drunk and I came up here, I've been coming ever since." He replied "and I have no idea why I just told you that"

She laughed. "I guess we share the same feeling. I come up here to think too. Though not many people are around here at 6AM, I'm usually all alone"

"I can leave if you want; I just came here to think through some stuff. I can come back."

"No, I have to go. I've been here for like an hour anyway, I don't think I can think anymore" She got up and rolled her eyes "I need more sleep."

Bradin laughed. "Hey, about last night, Callie was just caught off guard; she didn't mean to be so rude. She felt really bad."

"I'm used to it, I don't even care anymore _and_ as much as I would love to marvel at the fact your girlfriend is obnoxious, I have to go, I missed an entire day of choreographing at the theatre yesterday that I need to make up and I have to meet the team for lunch. See ya" And with that she walked off toward the road. Bradin heard a car turn on and speed away.

Bradin sat there in shock. _Did she actually just say that?_ He thought, it didn't seem like something the girl he had gotten to know would say. _She's just tired,_ he told himself, but he couldn't shake a feeling that something was odd about Emily; something he hoped wouldn't ruin his friendship with Lucas or his relationship with Callie.

* * *

Lucas walked into Playa Linda Theatre. He smiled as he saw Emily standing in the middle of the stage, with a bunch of kids around her.

"Emmy, Emmy, Look. A Boy!" A little girl yelled, pointing to Lucas.

Emily laughed and made her way to the edge of the stage. "Hey sweetie" she said and kissed him, much to the dismay of the children behind her, a round of "EW's" followed. "What?" she replied "you don't like my boyfriend?"

"I like him" another girl said giggling

"I don't twust him" a little boy slurred

"Well then I'll just have to dump him then won't I?" She replied looking at the little boy. "After all his friends aren't very nice to me" she winked causing him to smile as she turned back to Lucas

"What the h…"

"Don't finish that sentence, little ears Lucas. You guys can take a little break; I'll be back in a few minutes." She grabbed Lucas' hand and lead him onto the stage and into one of the back rooms. "What's up?" she said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"First, what were you talking about how my friends aren't nice to you? You've only met Bradin and Callie and they loved you."

"No, not really" She replied smoothly, "Callie indirectly called me spoiled last night when I told her where I lived, I thought she had…" her sentence was interrupted by a screech coming from the direction of the stage. She got up and ran out the door, Lucas right behind her. She stopped running when she entered the stage.

"God Damn" she muttered under her breath. "Hi Brittany" she said in a perky manner. "What are you doing here?" Lucas arrived by her side.

"Well, we were wondering why you were late for lunch, so we decided to come get you" she replied as she signaled to the other 10 people with her.

"I told you I had to work till noon, its only 11:30" she said, looking at her watch

"Oh, really? I must have forgot" She said staring at Lucas with a seductive look "we'll wait then"

"For a half hour? Why don't you go do something and I'll meet you there at noon. I won't be late, I promise"

"No, its ok, I'll just stay here with your friend" she said signaling at Lucas

"Boyfriend" Lucas corrected, looking at Brittany.

"So you're the infamous Lucas. I'm Brittany, I'm sure Emmy's told you about me." She smiled with a smug look.

"Yea" he responded "she's told me _all_ about you" Emily elbowed him in the ribs

"As fun as this is, I have to get back to work and these are closed rehersals. Y'all need to leave."

"Fine" Brittany responded "Noon sharp Emily, if you don't want another afternoon like yesterday" She shot her an evil glace and Emily nodded. How much she hated Brittany, words could not express.

"I gotta meet Bradin at the Beach. I'll call you later" He kissed her on the forehead and walked off the stage up the isle with Brittany and company a step behind.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the theatre and onto the pathway that lead Main Street. He felt a warm hand grab his shoulder; he turned around to see Brittany.

"Its funny don't you think, that when she could have called her work yesterday to say she would be able to make it, she called you instead. I find that quite quizzical" She looked Lucas in the eyes.

"She _is_ my girlfriend" He gave her a matching glance.

"You're lucky I think you're cute. If I didn't like you I could make Emmy's life miserable." She turned and walked away, the group of girls a step behind her.

Lucas turned and walked back down the path with both Emily and Brittany on his mind. Now he had two issues to deal with.

A/N- Sry this chapter is kinda bad, I had a bad case of writers block. The next ones will be better, I promise!


	7. The Water

Emily walked out of the Theatre. In the distance she heard the clock from Main Street ring 6. What an afternoon it had been. She had managed to finish blocking and choreographing the entire little kids show and had practiced her show all in the span of 5 hours. _Not bad_ she thought, _Now, to go find Lucas_. She walked to her car and got in. Something seemed different, like something was missing. She looked in the back to find her gold poms (dancer's pom-poms) missing. She sighed as she picked up a note that was sitting where the poms once sat. _Meet me at the Beach at 6:15. I know you'll be done by then. Lucas._ She smiled as she started driving. He was up to something and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * *

Emily walked toward the entrance of Two Brothers, Lucas' favorite surfing destination. He didn't even have to tell her where to go, she knew "Beach" meant surfing and surfing meant Two Brothers. As she walked down the stairs, she saw two familiar bodies out on the water. As she continued down the stairs, she saw another familiar face, one she was not so happy to see. As she turned to walk back up the stairs, she heard a voice call her name. 

"Emily. Emily wait" She turned around to see Callie running behind her.

"What? Did you forget something last night?" Her cool attitude seemed uncharacteristic.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about that, I have no reason to judge you and it was rude to. I was just caught off guard. I truly am sorry." Emily could sense some sincerity in her eyes, but was unsure.

"Whatever" she replied, deciding it was better to have a friend than an enemy "I'm used to it. Why do you think I _don't_ go to Playa Linda High?" She smiled and walked toward the waters edge. "Lucas!" she screamed "Where the hell are my poms?" She heard a laugh come from one of the two figures out in the water. "You're lucky I'm in clothes or I'd swim out there and drown you" she yelled. She turned and walked back to the spot where Callie was sitting.

"He has something planned and I'm not so sure I like it anymore" she said to Callie as she sat next to her. Callie laughed.

The two boys emerged from the water, but stopped near the edge.

"Em, Come here, you have to see this" Lucas called

"You too Callie" Bradin echoed

Emily looked at Callie and Callie back at her. They both weren't so sure they liked the sound of this.

"Come on, its gunna move" Bradin yelled. Both boys were looking at something in the water.

Emily sighed and got up, quickly followed by Callie. "What is it?" she said as she approached Lucas.

"This" he said as he grabbed her and threw her into the oncoming waves. She felt his body on top of her as she hit the water. Callie, seeing what happened, turned to run, but Bradin got to her and soon they too were in the water.

"LUCAS!" Emily screeched, "I'm soak…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as he pushed her back into the water. She laughed as he began to tickle her.

A similar experience was happening between Bradin and Callie; she was now completely soaked and fighting to get up. Finally, she got Bradin off of her and began to get up. Emily was having no such luck; Lucas was sitting on top of her, his knees on either side of her waist. As much as she tried to fight him, he wouldn't move, or stop tickling her.

"Ha ha …Lucas, stop, ha ha" her laugh echoed. He leaned down and kissed her. She felt his tongue side past her teeth and hit her tongue. She used this as his moment of weakness and pushed him off her.

"Nice" He said as he tried to keep her down, but she was a step ahead of him and already on her feet.

"I Win" She said triumphantly as she high-fived Callie.

"Nice to see you two are friends again" Bradin said as he wrapped his arms around Callie. Lucas stood up and nodded.

"Yea, as long as she doesn't call me spoiled again" She shot Callie a glance as Lucas started kissing her neck. She giggled

"I never said that… oh my God Lucas, get a room" Callie said as she pushed him. A slight red mark appeared on Emily's neck, but soon vanished.

"If I have a mark Lucas, I'll kill you" Emily said as she turned to look at him with a dead serious expression. He quickly looked away. "Now I have to go home, since _someone_ got me all wet" Callie nodded in agreement. The two walked toward their stuff.

"No you don't" Bradin said, "You can grab something at the shop, our stuff is already there." He looked at Emily "That is unless you can't stand wearing non-designer clothes"

"Do you want me to hit you or something?" she replied as she glared at him.

"No, Callie does enough of that" He replied and laughed

"Bradin!" she said and hit him

"I prove my case" he kissed her quickly, stopping her laughter. "Come on" He led the other 3 up the stairs and onto the pier.

The group passed all the littlestores on the pierand walked toward Jay's surf shop, Beyond the Wave. Emily stopped once she realized where they were going. Lucas noticed and grabbed her and led her in. She looked around, as if she was looking for something or someone.

"Hey Jay" Bradin yelled as he walked in. The Australian was no where to be seen but a muffled "hey" came from the backroom. A moment later Erika walked in from the backroom.

"Hey Kansas" She said as she walked toward the group. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emily.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going to write the next 2 chapters now, so they should be up soon

Steph


	8. BabyGirl?

"Baby-Girl?" Erika asked in disbelief. She flung her arms around Emily.

"Hey Hot-Stuff" she replied embracing her friend. Hearing the commotion, Jay entered from the back room. A smile spread across his face as he saw Emily.

"Emily" he said as he hugged her. Noticing the confused expressions on the other 3 people's faces, Emily laughed.

"I know them from surfing" she clarified

"Emily, you told me you don't surf" Lucas said to her questioningly. Jay laughed

"I don't babe, not anymore" she replied as she elbowed Jay in the side. Erika shot her a angry glance. "What? I haven't surfed in over 3 years"

"That's because you're stubborn" Erika said, rolling her eyes

"It's a waste of talent if you ask me" Jay added.

"I didn't" she responded quickly. She looked at Bradin. "Ok, I'm starting to get cold. Where are these _DRY_ clothes you promised?" Lucas wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands on her arms to try to keep her warm.

"Huh? Oh, yea, pick whatever you want. We should probably get changed too." Lucas and Bradin walked into the backroom and out of sight.

Emily picked out a light blue surfer shirt and blue shorts with while hibiscus flowers on the side. Callie picked out a red shirt and blue shorts. Both girls also picked out halter top bathing suits to wear underneath, they had a feeling the night's events would end them back on the beach. Just as the girls came out of the changing rooms the boys emerged from the back room in normal clothes. Lucas took off his sweatshirt and draped it over Emily's shoulders. She handed Erika a Visa card.

"It's on the house" she replied, handing the card back to Emily. "It's just good to see you again and in clothes that I remember you in"

"Thanks, but Hawaiian wasn't really I look I could pull off" She smiled

"Lets go, I'm hungry" Lucas said. They all laughed as the 4 teenagers walked out of the store.

"So what's the deal with you and surfing?" Callie asked

"It's a _LONG_ story" she replied. They all sensed she didn't want to talk about it and kept walking toward the movies in silence.

* * *

The teens were on the beach when the clock rang 11.

"Oh, man" Callie said breaking away from Bradin, "I'm so dead. Tomorrow's Monday, we have school" Bradin laughed and kissed her again.

Their night had consisted of "watching" a movie, pretty much making out the whole time, dinner at The Pavilion, and now they were ending sitting on the beach making out by a fire Bradin and Lucas had made. Both girls had managed to stay dry the remainder of the evening. Obviously Emily and Lucas hadn't heard Callie's comment. The two hadn't come up for air in about 5 minutes.

Callie got up, causing Emily to stop kissing Lucas. "What time is it?" she asked, dazed from apparent lack of oxygen.

"Just past 11" Callie responded "I gotta run guys." She kissed Bradin

"Me too" he responded "my aunt's going to kill me if I'm not home by midnight. Callie, I'll walk you" The pair walked off into the darkness.

Emily looked at Lucas. She knew she should go home too, but she didn't want to, she wanted to stay with Lucas. He was feeling the same way. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I better go" She replied and got up. She brushed the sand off of her. Lucas grabbed her hand. _Don't, _She thought, _be mean, yell, just don't do what I think you're going to do_. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his strong graspwouldn't let go. He pulled her back to the ground, much to her dismay.

"Come on" he said as he placed his lips on hers. She felt his smooth lips on hers, but she kept her lips pressed shut. She felt his tongue press against them. She sighed and opened her lips granting him the access he desired. She felt his hand slide up her shirt. She quickly stopped kissing him.

"Lucas, we're in the middle of a public beach" She whispered for no reason at all.

"Come on then" He got up, grabbed her hand, kicked some sand on the fire and led her to Spanish Cove. Left over candles and matches were sitting in one of the caves. Lucas lit a few, lay out a few towels he had brought from the beach and looked at Emily. She looked nervously around the cave. "Em, are you ok?" he walked over to her

"Lucas we have school tomorrow" she said, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"What's your point?" He grabbed her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. He pulled the elastic out of her hair and her long brown hair flowed down her back. He kissed her neck. She smiled, knowing there was no way out of it now. He led her down onto the towel. He now moved from kissing her neck to her lips. She felt his warm breath surround her mouth. He lay her down on the blanket. She felt his hand slide up her shirt. This time she didn't struggle as she felt his hand untie her bikini top.

* * *

A/n: Kinda short i know, but the next one will be longer

Steph


	9. Wake Up Call

Emily woke up to the sun shining and the sound of the ocean. She felt Lucas' arm around her. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. _Shoot_ she thought _thank God I wore day and night contacts or I'd really look like a mess_. She felt Lucas' grip tighten around her as she sat up. She looked at her watch. What she scared her half to death.

"Lucas!" she screeched "Its almost 8!"

Lucas awoke instantaneously. He looked at his watch, 7:55. He didn't know about Emily, but first period at Playa Linda High was at 8:15 sharp. "Crap" he said as he threw on his boxers and shorts. Emily was a step behind him and she threw on her shorts and bathing suit top. "Hate to run Em, but I'm going to be late" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't be stupid" she replied, grabbing the towels off the ground. "I have my car, I can drive you to your house, grab my stuff at my house and then drive you; you'll be later if you walk" Lucas nodded as the two ran off down the beach toward the parking lot.

"Just on record, I told you we had school today and you blew it off" she said as she started the car. Lucas laughed and playfully hit her. She sped down the road and made it to Lucas' house in less than 2 minutes. "Be back in 5 max" she yelled as she drove down the road.

* * *

Emily ran up the stairs to her house. She opened the door and ran up the stairs to the right corridor and turned to the first door on the right. She turned on the light, grabbed her uniform, dance bag, backpack and purse. She stood in front of the mirror as she threw on her skirt, pulled the white collared shirt over her head. She pulled her hair back and put in the traditional white ribbon, threw her backpack on, and ran out of her closet. "Bye Mom" she yelled as she ran out the door, not waiting for an answer

* * *

Lucas ran into his house, grabbed some clothes out of his room, and on his way out, ran straight into Tanner.

"Rough night?" he asked, looking at how frantic Lucas was acting

"Fuck off." He replied as he ran past him and down the stairs. The clock on the wall read 8:07. "Shit, I'm dead" As if on cue, he heard a honk coming from the driveway. "Bye mom" he yelled as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Not bothering to open the door, he hopped in. She laughed as she sped down the road.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" she asked

"Umm, near the circle drive way, I'll run in, I have to be in class by 8:15" he replied "what's the deal with the ribbon?"

Emily smiled "It's a Varsity symbol. Only girls who are on a Varsity team get to wear white ribbons in their hair, the boys get to wear their jackets"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "So when does your 1st period bell ring since you don't seem to worried"

"8:00" Emily replied calmly "but I had a 1st period free so all I have to do is check-in with my homeroom teacher by 8:45." She pulled up to the circle driveway in front of Playa Linda High. Lucas kissed her then ran toward the main building. Her car clock read 8:13.

* * *

Emily walked into the girl's locker room and put her duffle bag into her locker. She laughed to herself, what a crazy morning she had had, and it was only 8:30, _this day promises to be interesting_. She walked to the beach and sat down next to her friends Lexi, Beth and Krissi.

"Look who decided to show up" Lexi said looking at her

"Sorry guys, my alarm didn't go off" she replied, not entirely lying

"Yea, it's hard to have an alarm in Spanish Cove" Krissi said, shooting her an I-know glance

"Oh my God, how the hell did you know that?" she said, now nervous

"I was getting coffee at the pier this morning and I saw you and this guy run out of the caves. Don't worry no one else saw. Soo, things are getting good with you two huh?" She laughed

"Yea, I think I lov…" her sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Emily, we had practice this morning, where were you?" Brittany sounded angry.

"We did? Sorry, Britt, I totally spaced, I woke up late" she tried to look innocent

"Well then you can just stay another 45 minutes after practice to make up what you missed" she said smugly, but even Brittany's bitchiness couldn't ruin the fact she had woke up next to Lucas, _and_ she thought she was in love.

* * *

Lucas walked into his 1st period class just as the bell rang. He took his seat next to Bradin and across from Callie. He couldn't help but smile, the day had gotten off to a great start, _and_ he told off his jack-ass of a brother. Yes, the day was off to a very good start.

"What's got you so happy?" Bradin whispered, as he pretended to take notes.

"Who do you think" he replied quietly.

"Well I saw Emily drop you off, so I'm assuming you didn't spend the night _alone_. That's enough to make any guy smile."

Callie looked over at them and glared, they knew she had heard them. _Oh man_ she thought, _now we're going to get back into the sex problem._ She decided she didn't like Emily as much as she once thought.

* * *

The Lunch bell rang as the students filled out the courtyard and walked down to the beach. Emily and Missy were going to Em's car to get her poms, which Lucas had hidden under her seat.

"So you two are getting pretty serious" Missy said as Emily pulled her poms out.

"We're playing it by ear. That's all I can deal with right now. My parents already want to meet him, they said they'd even do it together. That means its big, if my parents can sit at the same table without killing one another, this might be to real even for me!" The two girls walked back toward the entrance to the beach.

"Even so, I'm a junior and I get less attention than you do; which is really annoying might I add; but anyway. I'm happy you're happy, and you definitely seem happy"

"I am, but can I tell you a secret?" she hushed her voice

Missy stopped walking and looked her in the eyes. "Of course, what?"

"I think I'm in love. Not fake, I love you, you love me love, but legit, can't stop thinking about him, want him near me all the time, hear his voice everywhere, can't get his face out of my head love. I'm in _BIG_ trouble"

"That's HUGE!" Missy yelped. "Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I don't know, they're only one imperfection"

"WHAT?" she said

"I think I might have a crush on his best friend"


	10. Remember?

A/N Thanks for all the really awesome reviews!

* * *

Emily entered the surf shop slowly, as if a ghost might jump out any second. "Jay?" she said quietly, "JAY?" she yelled

"Hold on" an Australian accented voice came from the back room. A moment later he walked in, looking down "can I help you?" he asked as he tried to fix something.

"Ya know, you should probably look at the person you're talking to, not a randommachine" she shot Jay a sly glance.

"Wow, twice in one week, I must be extra lucky. Now make me happy and tell me you're here to buy new gear."

"Nope, I'm just here to get my stuff; I left it here last night" she walked behind the counter and pulled out a bag. "Thanks" she said as she turned toward the door.

"Wait" he called "Just answer me this one question, then I won't bug you" Just as he said this Bradin walked in the back door of the store, curious of what was going on, he stood right outside the door to the back room, listening in.

"Do you miss it?" Jay asked her, neither of them noticed Bradin.

"Only every second of every day, it just brings back to many horrible memories" she replied

"But for every bad one there must be at least 10 good ones."

"I guess, I really don't remember the good things when I think about it, all I remember is the bad stuff." She sighed and walked over to the counter he was standing on. She leaned over. "I want to, more than you could ever imagine, but when ever I think about it, I think of Matt, and that just brings back all the bad stuff. Ya know, I can't even remember what it's like to feel the wind in my hair or the way to do a 360 or how to do a Tailslide."

"Yea, I remember those, you were one of the best surfers on the Jr. Circuit, and you were the youngest person to be invited to join the real Circuit. Emily, that meant you were good, Matt only just got on last year."

"And I hope he drowns in a huge swell" she replied with a matter-of-fact tone

"Emily, don't let him control you, you've moved on in every other aspect in your life, why can't you just get over this too?"

"Because Jay, this was the one thing we shared, the one thing he took credit for me having, and if I come back it would be like saying he won, I can't do that."

"No it wouldn't. by not surfing, he's taking away the one thing that made you happy, it seems the only thing he taught you was how to run from your problems"

"That's _NOT_ true!" She yelled. "I'm not _running away_ from him, I just prefer not to see him, or any of them, it's too hard"

"You are running Emily, for the past 3 years, anytime the Circuit comes around you're so far away it would take a plane to get to you, New York, Paris, London, it's always the same, he comes looking for you and you're gone without a trace. You need to face them sooner or later"

"I choose later, _MUCH_ later"

"Well that might not happen, I didn't want to tell you but they'll be here for a competitionon Saturday and Sunday and I entered you when Andrews entered Bradin and Lucas. You better start practicing" He shot her a look as he saw the panic spread across her face

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, WHAT WOULD PROVOKE YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO, SO, SO YOU! I CAN'T SURF, I WON'T SURF AND NOW I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BY FRIDAY! JAY I HATE YOU!"

"I know you do, but it's something you have to do, and I'm not taking no as an answer, you have to face them and show them who you've become. I did it this summer and now it's your turn. Emily, I'm trusting you to do this, Bradin _and_ Callie _and_ Lucas will help you if you ask them, Lucas seems to really care for you; you just need to clue them in. I can't let you deprive yourself anymore. If you don't go, I'll make them stay till you do. I'm serious"

Emily sighed. "I have to go, I have 42nd Street Rehearsal" She turned and slowly walked out of the shop. As soon as Bradin noticed she was out of sight, he walked in

"What was that all about?" He said

"Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop?"

"Yea, but this sounded too good to pass up. Did Emily really surf on the Circuit?"

"Yea the Jr. Circuit, why do you think she referred to Erika as Hott-Stuff? She is one of the best surfers I've ever seen, but she had an _incident_, and to make a statement, swore she'd never surf again, and to this day she hasn't. I know she hates me, but I know that if she just goes out there, she'll remember how much she loved it and everything Matt did to her will melt away."

"Who is this Matt person?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, she was so in love with him and he cheated on her with her closest friend from the Jr. Circuit. She was so upset she left one day and didn't come back. Bradin, try to convince her to try again, she's so good and it's such a waste of talent. Please?"

"I'll try Jay, as long as she teaches me how to do a tailslide" the two laughed, but Bradin knew a place where Emily would go, and that's where he would talk to her.

* * *

Emily sat on Overlook Rock after rehearsal. As much as she wanted to hate Jay, she knew he was right; she needed to face them to get over it. As she stared out at the water she saw a familiar head of blonde hair walk toward her.

"I'm starting to think you're following me up here" she called as Bradin stood next to her.

"I am not, I just needed to think" he replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, finally Emily spoke up. "Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop?" he was asked for the 2nd time today.

"Yea, why?" he tried to look innocent.

"Don't play innocent Westerly, I saw you in the back room when I was talking to Jay, I might be dumb, but I'm not blind"

"I don't think you're dumb, just stubborn" he winked at her and she melted inside. His eyes were so indescribable, so amazing.

"So you think I should swallow my pride and surf?" she looked at him questioningly

"No, I think you should do what you want, but there are tons of stuff I didn't get to do in Kansas and now I'm kicking myself for not trying them again."

"Yea, I guess you're right, I just don't think I can face them again. I left on such bad terms, I'm not sure I can see them without _totally_ flipping out"

"Everyone wishes they handled situations better, you just have a chance to change a bad situation into a good one."

"Yea… will you do me a favor?"

"Anything" he said calmly, he liked that Emily felt she could trust him

"Will you stay with me when I meet them, you're the only one who knows besides them, Erika and Jay and I don't want to do it alone?" she looked at him weakly

"Absolutely" he said.

She couldn't hold it back anymore; she flung her arms around him and felt him hold her tight. Before she knew it she was looking at him in the eyes. He leaned in and she felt his lips press against hers. They were so smooth and warm. They opened their eyes just in time to see someone run away in anger …

* * *

A/N:_Who was it that saw? Lucas, Callie or someone else?_

I don't have a clue about the actual surfing circuit; I just made it be by invitation to show how good Emily was.

Steph


	11. The Scheme

Emily saw the face of the person who ran away, Bradin only saw long blonde hair fly through the air as the person turned and ran.

"Shit" Emily said as she pushed Bradin off of her. She grabbed her bag and sprinted toward the person.

* * *

Bradin stayed on the ground a moment, totally confused of what had just happened. _Who was that person?_ he thought. He decided it was better to find out than wait there all by himself. He got up and ran toward the direction Emily and the mystery person had run to. When he reached the beach neither person was to be seen. He sat on the beach, now really confused. He had just kissed his best friend's girlfriend, somehow caused some blonde to get really mad, and caused a rift between this person and Emily. He was batting 0-3 today.

* * *

"Wait, oh my God, please wait!" Emily yelled as she started to catch up to the mystery person. "Sarah wait!" The person stopped and turned, with what seemed like fire in her eyes. Emily lead her to an area far away from anyone so no one could see them 

"Emily Danielle Anderson I'm going to kill you!" she yelled in a matter-of-fact tone

"Sarah stop it, it wasn't what it looked like" Emily responded, a bit insulted that her best friend just called her by her full name

"Really, because it looked like my best friend was making out with my ex-boyfriend, the same ex-boyfriend she promised me she would help me get back, or did you trip and his lips broke your fall?" Sarah responded angrily

"Ok, so we did kiss, but it meant nothing; you on the other hand, could have very well just ruined our whole plan. You have to let me do this _MY_ way. What if he saw you? Then where would we be, he still thinks you're south of nowhere."

Sarah sighed, she knew Emily was right. "Well, I didn't go there expecting to see him, Greg said you were up there so I went to see you."

"It's ok, I don't think he saw your face, I'm pretty sure he would have flipped had he seen it was you. You need to lay low. No one who knows you _and_ him can see you. I'm going to break him up with Callie if it's the last thing I do. I _ALAWYS _keep my promises Sarah, this ones no different."

"Good, because I loved him first and I'm not going to let that goodie-goodie keep me away from him"

"Ok, you keep that mentality, but I just have to pray he doesn't tell Lucas, if I loose him over this, you're so dead"

"Fine." She sighed. "Isn't he a good kisser" she added, pushing Emily

"I'm going to plea the 5th, you could use something like that against me. Come on, I'll drive you back to the pool house, my dad's so clueless he hasn't even realized you're there." The two walked together to her car and drove toward the gate to Admiral's Bay.

* * *

_I kissed Emily…I kissed my best friend's girlfriend…I just cheated on Callie… I kissed Emily… _these thoughts continually ran through Bradin's head all night. He couldn't sleep. These voices just keep yelling and yelling in his ears. At about 2:30 he couldn't stand staring at the walls anymore. He walked his bedroom door, being quiet not to wake Derek. He walked through the house, out to the porch and down the steps to the beach. He sat down on the beach. Just as he did he saw a person walking along the water's edge. He recognized the body instantaneously. 

"Emily?" He called. She apparently was spacing out, either that or blatantly ignoring her, he wasn't quite sure which. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a good two feel.

"Oh Bradin, it's only you" she sighed. "What are you doing up so late? Or so early I should say" they laughed

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Same. I was thinking about today, about surfing, about the circuit and seeing Matt again, about waking up next to Lucas, about kissing you. My brain's working at about 6 million miles an hour. Perhaps it was fate for us to meet at 2:30 in the morning." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, maybe. I think we should talk about what happened"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said innocently. After a moment she laughed. "You're right though we do need to talk about it. Sorry I ran off, my friend saw us and I was afraid she'd tell Lucas" _Not a bad lie, totally believable, nice _she thought. She could tell he bought it.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. You're dating Lucas and he's my best friend. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell him." Bradin knew this would eventually come back to haunt him, but he knew that this was the best for all of them; "after all, it didn't mean anything, right?"

"Right" she replied. She looked out toward the ocean. He did the same.

"I should probably get going" she said after minutes of silence. She turned to walk away, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, but I won't guarantee I'll answer it" he responded

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't know, I think I was once, but the person turned out to be someone I couldn't love. She was crazy. But yea, I think I did love her at some point"

"Do you still see her?" Emily asked, though she knew he was talking about Sarah

"No, she's gone. I think I was part of the reason she left, now God knows where she is."

"Do you think if you ever saw her again, and she wasn't so crazy, you could love her again?"

"Maybe, it depends. I have Callie now, and I really care about her. If seeing this person would ruin my chances with Callie, then probably not, but if Callie and I weren't together and she turned into the girl I loved, then yea, I guess. But I don't think she'll ever come back, and even if she did, I doubt she could change, that's just who she was."

"Interesting, I learn something new about you everyday Bradin." She said as she turned to walk away

"Hey wait" Emily turned around "What about you?"

"Yeah, I've been in love. Actually I am in love right now and I think it took kissing you to really realize it. I _love_ Lucas, how weird is that?" she laughed as she turned and walked away.

* * *

_Yea, weird. How can you love someone and kiss another person_ he thought _Maybe Sarah wasn't as crazy as I thought, Emily's definitely got her beat, she's nuts. Maybe that's why I like her so much. _He turned and walked back up to his room. Now to add to the voices in his head, Sarah's laugh echoed in his brain and her smile flashed in front of her eyes. Then the memories came back, running on the beach, stealing a Jet-Ski, sleeping with her in Spanish Cove, then tricking her into thinking he would go to Mexico with her, when actually he just wanted to send her to a crazy place. It hurt him to think about how much she had gone through and how most of it was his fault. _I haven't though about her in such a long time. How does she do that? Make me totally vulnerable? I don't like that about her, maybe she and Lucas deserve each othe;, he's another crazy psychologist. _Bradin closed his eyes and all the memories of him and Sarah came rushing back, just before he fell asleep he saw Callie's face and heard her laugh. That's when he knew he was in love too.

* * *

A/N- Yeah,i know i'm now making Emily out to be a bad person, but i just wanted to bring in new people to add new drama. I might consider re-writing this chapter, depending on whether people like it or not. Please tell me what you think!

Steph


	12. Rivalry

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been really crazy around here. I decided to keep it the way it is, thanks to everyone who responded! Just so u know, the only reason I brought Sara in was to cause drama, but she won't be back for a while cause now I don't know what to do with her. So here's 12!

* * *

The Playa Linda surf team stood on the beach listening to their coach.

"We're up against St. Sebastian's tomorrow. They're ranked #2 in the state, so if you can pull off a win we'll be in great shape. But we won't win with the stuff you're showing me now, so sprints with your boards on my whistle." He blew the whistle and the boys ran down the beach.

20 minutes later the boys sat on the beach talking and goofing off.

"So Lucas, you totally ready to kill the St. Seb's guys" a guy named James said to him

"Totally, they're not as good as they think. We can so take them." Lucas said

"I wouldn't mind taking one of their girls from them, have you seen their cheerleaders and especially their dance team. It should be against the law to be that hott." James said

"I wouldn't mind showing one of those Catholic School girls the public school ways" another joked.

Bradin and Lucas looked at each other; unsure how to respond.

* * *

Emily and all the other girls from the dance team walked out of the St. Sebastian's Academy gym. They all had on black dance pants, electric blue dance tank tops with slits in the stomach showing their matching belly-button rings and the traditional white ribbons in their hair. The pep rally had been a huge success. Almost 95 of the school had showed up. The team was almost halfway down the parking lot when one of the boys yelled. Everyone turned to see pained on the ground, YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOMORROW in Playa Linda's school colors. There was paint covering all the cars and walls. The boys were furious, the girls were equally upset, but they knew that it was just part of the rivalry, and the Playa Linda's pranks was nothing compared to the ones the St. Seb's team had done earlier.

* * *

Bradin and Lucas walked down the beach with a bunch of other Jr's from the Surf Team. They had spent the evening surfing and were now going to get some food. Just as they got to restaurant, Lucas' cell phone went off. "I'll meet you guys in there he said" they walked in and left Lucas out on the pier. "Hello" he said

"LUCAS WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY CAR" a very pissed Emily yelled

"Em, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to your car. Where are you?"

"Sure, because I'm sure _our_ kids wrote YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOMORROW on our parking lot and covered all our cars in paint that just happen to be in your school colors."

"Emily I didn't do that, I swear, you can even ask Bradin, we've been surfing all afternoon. Come on, you have to believe me"

"I don't care who did it, I want to know how to get it off, NOW"

"Emily, _I don't_ _know_. Try going through a car wash."

"Don't be a smart ass; my car is covered in disgusting paint right now. Where are you, I think I might show up just to slap you"

"That's real incentive for me to tell you where I am… I'm at The Dock with some of the guys. And even if they did paint your cars, you guys totally trashed our quad today, I think we're even"

"Whatever, we're going to Frankie's to get something to eat. I'll call you later." Click…

Lucas walked into the restaurant and sat down with the guys. "Did you know we tagged the St. Seb's parking lot?" he asked

"Yeah, I heard Lucky talking about it today, did it work?" James replied

"Yea, it worked" Lucas looked at Bradin; Bradin knew that would lead to trouble between Emily and Lucas.

* * *

The guys left the restaurant and met up with the rest of the team and they were all walking down the pier. Lucas noticed a familiar head of brown hair sanding at the Smoothie Hut with a bunch of girls. "I'll be right back" he said and walked over in her direction. He walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

Emily breathed in a familiar scent. "I wouldn't do that if I were you; I had to go through the car wash a total of 5 times to get that damn paint off." Lucas let go over her eyes and leaned across her shoulder and kissed her. When they were done she responded, "Hey baby"

"Hey" he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"So this must be Lucas" Krissi said.

"Yep, this is him" Emily laughed "Lucas, this Krissi, Melani, Missy and Jessie, guys this is Lucas." A chorus of "hi's" followed

"Do you mind if I steal your friend for a few minutes" he said to them

"Go Ahead" Melani said, "Just don't do anything illegal" they all laughed as Lucas took Emily's hand and lead her away towards his friends.

"Hey guys" he said to the older guys, "I want you to meet my girlfriend Emily."

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, do you live around here?" one asked

"Kinda, I'm not usually in the public eye" she responded

"I think we just found out why our friend is always smiling" Lucky said, "I'm Lucky, co-captain of the Surf Team, but I bet you already knew that"

"It's nice to meet you" she said. She looked at Lucas.

"You coming tomorrow to cheer on Lucas? It's a huge competition" he continued

"Yeah, I'll be there" she answered with a smile. "Listen, I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me, it was nice meeting you all. See ya later" she kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked toward her friends.

"Damn Lucas, she gorgeous" James said

"Yea, I'm lucky, she's different and that's what I like about her." They all walked home to get ready for the next day.

The two teams lined the beach for the surf competition. Lucas looked around, Emily was nowhere in sight. _She said she'd come, she'll be here_ he told himself, but he had this feeling that she wasn't going to be there in normal clothes. As if on cue, 12 girls walked down the beach. They were all wearing jean pleated skirts with pink halter-tops and white ribbons in their hair. They were all wearing Varsity Jackets draped across their shoulders. Lucas automatically noticed one of them was Emily.

"Lucas…LUCAS" Lucky yelled to him.

"huh? Oh, hey man" he responded

"Did you know your girlfriend goes to St. Seb's?"

"Yeah, I knew. She's on the Varsity Dance Team" he pointed to the group of girls who were now sitting on the beach near the St. Seb's team

"Interesting, we could use that…"

"What do you mean _use that_?"

"Don't worry about it, let's get ready to surf, coach wants us for one last pep-talk"

"Ok." He noticed Emily looking at him, she smiled and mouthed _Good Luck_ then turned and talked to her team. _This promises to be an interesting competition _Lucas thought as he walked over to his team, _they're not going to show any mercy…

* * *

_

A/N: I'm kinda running outta ideas for this story so anything you can suggest would be greatly appreciated.

Steph


	13. Competition and Truth

Emily stood up as she watched Lucas surf. He was the last person to surf in the competition. He was doing such an amazing job. He by far was having the best run of the day, but all the Playa Linda guys knew that there was a huge chance they were going to loose. Bradin and Lucky had the top scores as of now, but they still needed 8.5 points to tie the St. Seb's team and Lucas' run wasn't a guarantee 8.5. Lucas did all his moves with extreme precision and grace. He ended his run with a perfect 360. All the Playa Linda guys cheer and Emily let a smile spread across her face as she sat back down. Then came the wait for the score. It seemed like the whole beach was holding their breath. Then the score came up. 8.5, the teams had tied. Emily stood to go congratulate Lucas, but Brittany grabbed her shoulder

"Wait till you see _our_ team before you go run off to your boyfriend. Plus, you need to give Greg his jacket back" she muttered angrily

"Fine" she responded as she shot Lucas an _I'm trying_ look. He nodded. The boys walked over with an angry look on their faces.

"We're Leaving" Chris said. Brittany nodded as she gave him his jacket back. Greg walked over to Emily.

"You did really well today" she said as she handed him back his jacket.

"Thanks Em" he hugged his best friend

Emily sighed; she knew he was upset about loosing. "Hey, don't worry about it, you'll win next time" He nodded and walked toward the rest of the team. Emily hesitated, then turned and walked toward Lucas. He managed to get away from everyone and walked over to her. She smiled. He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. She laughed as he put her down

"You were AMAZING!" she said in between kisses.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" he said as he dived in for a kiss. She laughed. In the background, someone yelled her name and another yelled his, but they didn't hear it, they were to into them.

* * *

It was late that night; Emily had gone with Lucas to the team party, she actually found she liked the Playa Linda kids much better than the St. Seb's kids. She felt at home with them, of course Lucas didn't let her out of his sight, and she pretty much stayed glued to his hip, but she didn't care. After all, she loved him.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" he asked her. She nodded and the two walked toward the beach. "We need to talk about something" he said finally. Emily stopped short. "No, not like that Em, well, maybe kinda like that…"

"What did you hear that I need to explain" she said calmly

"I was out with Bradin last night after you left and he was with Callie and they were fighting, she seemed really mad at him about something and I heard her say 'if I'm this angry about it, image how bad Lucas is going to be.' Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" he looked into her eyes.

"Probably" she replied simply, she kept her eyes forward and started walking down the beach. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. He held her tight and didn't let go so she couldn't walk away. "Let me go Lucas" she said calmly

"Tell me what probably means. What happened that I need to know about?" he said, trying to look into her eyes, but she made sure she was looking down. He let go of her with one hand and pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. "Tell me Em"

"Lucas this finally feels right, why are you trying to ruin it, haven't you heard the expression what you don't know won't hurt you?" she looked at him with pleading eyes but he wouldn't take it.

"Tell me Em, or I'm done with you" he said in a serious tone

Tears started to form in her eyes "And if I tell you you'll be done with me, I can't win" Tears started pouring down her cheeks. She fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

Lucas stood there for a moment then leaned down and held Emily in his arms. She tried to push him away but his strong grip wouldn't allow her to, the more she struggled, the stronger he held on. "I kissed Bradin" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Lucas said, still holding her

She wiped her tears and looked him in the eyes. He didn't loosen his grip on her at all. "I kissed Bradin" she saw the pain in his eyes. "I know, you hate me now, right. Just FYI Bradin didn't want to do it, I just did it. He pulled away the second he realized what was happening." She sniffed then tried again to push Lucas off of her, but he tightened his grip

"When did this happen" he said in a monotonic voice

"A few days ago. I was upset and he let me vent on him. It was a moment of weakness"

"Sure Em, just like all the others"

"Yeah, just like all the others Luke" she said in a smart ass tone "Excuse me" she pushed him and got up. She started to walk away but Lucas grabbed her for the second time that night. "What else do you want from me Lucas?" Tears began to fall again

"Kiss me" he said simply

"Excuse me?" she said shell-shocked

"Kiss me. If it really meant nothing, I'll be able to tell." He replied

Emily rose up on her toes and Lucas leaned down and their lips met. Emily kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. She felt his warm breath fill her mouth. She felt his tongue, his soft lips. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly pushed her down onto the sand.

He finally pushed away and looked at her, tear stains were all across her face. "I believe you" he said finally

"You do?" she said confused

"Yeah, but you're on probation Em, anything else and we're done. I won't even ask, we'll just end"

Another set of tears rolled down her cheek. "I'll be good, I promise." "I love you Luke" she whispered, and kissed him, but he quickly pulled away

"What did you just say?"

"I'll be good, I promise?" she responded, knowing that wasn't what he was asking

"No, after that" he said looking at her

"Um… I love you?"

"That's what I thought." He paused "I love you too Em, I was just too scared to say it."

"You better mean that" she said "Because if you're just saying that because I did, I want you to take it back"

"No, I love you Em. Let me show you." He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Lucas, you don't have to prove anything to me. I believe you"

"Nice try." He pulled her back down the beach toward the house the party was at. He led her up the stairs and into one of the few unoccupied bedrooms.

"This is really awkward, this is someone's room." She said. He nodded in agreement "Do you really want to do this?" she asked

"Yeah, don't you" he said as he ran his hands through her hair

"Come on then" she said grabbing his hand "My dad's in Seattle, we can go to his house. That way at least I know I'm in my room, not someone else's."

* * *

Emily drove up road and waved to the security guard at the beginning of Admiral's Bay. She drove up a long, winding street and it a button on her car. A large gate opened up and she drove up the driveway. She parked the car and went up the stairs to the doors. She didn't even notice that Lucas hadn't gotten out of the car. She turned and saw him in awe. She walked to the car and grabbed his hand. "You wanted to do it"

"Yeah I do, I just never realized how much…"

"Money my family has? Don't think about it, I don't. Come on" she led him into the house which had two grand staircases leading to three corridors. In between the two stairs was a long hall. Emily pointed down there "that's where the kitchen and pool and stuff are. Come on" She lead him up the right staircase and down the corridor. She opened the 2nd door to the right and led him into a huge bedroom. It was all white with a huge queen bed with a white canopy.

"It's perfect." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She giggled as he placed her on her bed and slid off her shirt.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too and now I can show you" he responded.

* * *

"Shit" Lucas said.

"Tell me you were wrong" Emily said with a scared tone

"Tell me you're on birth control" he replied

"Oh my God, it broke didn't it?"

"Em, tell me you're on birth control!" he said with an anxious tone

"Yeah, I am. It broke didn't it?"

"Yeah it did"

"LUCAS! What am I going to do?"

"You should be ok"

"Are you sure, I can't get pregnant, I'd be so dead! I'm only 16"

"You'll be fine, I think"

* * *

A/N: I know this was really really long, what do you think should happen next, cause I can go so many different ways, do u want the surf competition then Sarah meeting Bradin, vice versa, or have something bad happen to Emily? And don't worry, Bradin and Callie will be big in the next chapter :) 


	14. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland characters or anything that has appeared in the show that appear in my fan fic.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who responded. I promised that this one would have Bradin and Callie in it so here ya go…

* * *

"Bradin!" Ava called "Callie's here"

Bradin didn't move from his bed. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to see her. He heard the door open but didn't look up.

"Bradin" she whined "Will you at least acknowledge my presence? Bradin…"

"What do you want Callie?" he responded in an angry tone

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." He grunted "Fine, you come and find me when you're ready to be civilized, I'm not going to waste my time" she turned toward the door

"Callie wait." He sighed. She didn't stop; she just kept walking toward the door. "Come on Cal, please wait" He got up and walked toward her.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" She gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad about yesterday. Why didn't you come, it was the biggest competition all year?"

"Do you remember me saying, 'I have a volleyball game tomorrow Brae, I won't be able to make your competition' because I definitely told you"

"Was that before or after you yelled at me?" he replied

"Before, when you were actually listening to me" she replied with a pissed look on her face.

"Sorry Cal"

"Its ok, I'm over it, you're 17 and driven by hormones, I can't ask for much" she shot him a look

"Ok, ok, you win. So what's up?"

"Well I thought you would want to know I talked to Lucas this morning and Emily told him everything."

"Is that good news or bad news?"

"Well he said that Emily didn't have today off so he was going to meet her at the beach at like 4. He wanted us to meet him there around then. He wants to make sure you're ready for the competition on Saturday. He didn't _sound_ like he wanted to kill you"

"Good. It's only Thursday, I have a few days"

"Nice try hot shot, you need to practice. Plus I need to talk to Emily"

"No you don't, I thought you trusted me?"

"I do, and I trust Lucas. It's _her_ I don't trust"

"Well try Callie; it was a moment of weakness. She didn't do anything wrong, it was me, don't hate her"

"Fine Bradin. I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat before we go"

"Ok Cal" he grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs and outside to the beach. They headed toward the beach. "Can I ask you something Cal?" he asked

"You can ask, I might not answer" she replied

"When are you going to let me in?" he said simply

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I feel like I've been waiting for some sign that we can take our relationship to the next level, but you're holding up a wall I can't get past."

"And what's the next level Bradin? Sex?" she stopped and looked at him

"I didn't say that, I just want to know what's behind this barrier you keep putting up. I feel like you're hiding something from me. I've been totally honest to you about everything, when are you going to do the same?"

"You want to know the truth Bradin? Fine!I won't sleep with you because I'm scared. I don't want things to change between us; I happen to like the way we are now. I really believe that sex only brings bad things into a relationship. I love you Bradin, I just don't want to do that"

"Callie, don't be scared. I would never let anything happen to you. It wouldn't change anything, the way I feel, the way you feel, it's just sex"

"That's the problem Bradin, its not just sex. It's so much more to me! I have to know you will always love me before I put myself in that position, it can't just be something unimportant. You won't be able to just kiss someone else; you'll be a total one woman man. That's important to me"

"Ok, fine" he said "You tell me when you're ready. I'll be waiting"

"Really Bradin?"

"Yeah, I'll wait as long as you need"

Callie smiled and hugged him. Things finally felt right between them for the first time in a while.

* * *

Emily walked down the beach wearing a khaki skirt and a light blue shirt over a black tank top. She noticed Callie and went and sat down next to her.

"Listen Callie, I can't let Bradin take the blame for what happened, I kissed him, he didn't kiss me."

"That's not what he said" she replied, not looking at Emily

"I thought so. He just wants to take the blame. I really did it; don't let him tell you otherwise. He seems to really care about you."

"He does."

"Do you wanna go get a smoothie, I think we're distracting them and the boys seem like they need the practice"

Callie laughed. She knew she couldn't hate Emily "Sure, as long as you don't kiss my boyfriend again"

"Deal. If it'll make you feel better I'll let you kiss Lucas"

"No, I'll pass on that, thanks" They both laughed as they turned to go to the parking lot. They waved to the boys as they walked out of sight.

* * *

"You and my girlfriend kissed" Lucas said as he and Bradin were waiting for a wave.

"Yea, I know. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to do it"

"It's cool, I mean she is hott. Lets just forget it happened, because if I don't, I might try to kill you"

"Deal" they both laughed as they saw the 2 girls walk off the beach together. "Looks like they're friends again"

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing" Lucas replied. They laughed again and caught a few more waves.

* * *

The two couples were sitting on the beach. It was late on Thursday night. All for of them had Friday off.

"Ok so I know this is like totally last minute, but I'm having a party tomorrow night at my dad's house and I was wondering if y'all wanna come." Emily said.Lucas wrapped his arm around her stomach

"Sounds like fun" Callie said "But won't it be funny with just us and your school friends"

"No, I have some people coming from the theatre and they all go to your school. You can even invite your friends, I don't care. The only rule is no fighting"

"And does that really work?" Lucas asked

"Yep, because I have the best parties in school and if you get kicked out then you can't go to the next 3 and people at my school don't like to miss them" She winked at him

"How long will it be, I mean we have to surf the next day" Bradin asked

"All night, and don't forget I have to surf too. The people who have stuff to do the next day know not to drink. It's their choice if they do it or not"

"There's going to be drinking?" Callie asked

"Only if you want to. I don't and I know a ton of people who don't. If ya don't want to you don't have to."

"Good"

"And after the competition I have to do our annual singing thing at Frankie's, you should all come, its soooo much fun!"

"You do everything don't you" Callie asked

"Nope, just the fun stuff" they all laughed

"I thought Frankie was a person you hung out with, not a place" Lucas replied

"No silly, it's a coffee house. All the St. Seb's kids go there, but anyone can go, Frankie has a strict policy that any people fighting will be kicked out and not allowed be in for a month. That's where I got my idea for my parties. There has only been one fight there in the 5 years I've been going"

"Sounds like fun, i'll be there. I gotta run, my aunt's going to be wondering where I am. Ready to go Cal?"

"Yep. Bye you two, don't do anything you might regret" She winked at Emily

"Don't worry Callie, he's not getting anything tonight" The girls laughed. Emily noticed a sad look on Lucas' face "oh, get over it, I'll make it worth it soon enough" She kissed him.

* * *

"Bradin, I think I might be ready" she whispered to him as they walked along the beach

"Cal, I don't want you to do something that you will regret" he replied, caught off guard

"I won't Brae, I really want this. Emily said that you only live once and you should live each day like it's your last. I would hate dying knowing I never showed you how much a care about you."

"Ok Cal, tomorrow, ok? We can go somewhere after the party."

"Ok" she cuddled close to Bradin, she was scared, but she knew this was something she wanted to do.


	15. Good Party or Bad Party?

A/n: I just wanted to thank Bree and Summerland Chick for reviewing like every chapter :). They make my day! And I just got my permit so I'm in a wicked good mood so this chapter might not totally suck! So…

* * *

Lucas drove up the driveway to Admiral's Bay with Bradin in the passenger seat and Callie in the back of his convertable. He drove up to the security booth and rolled down his window.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked in a polite voice

"We're here to see Emily" Lucas replied.

The man pulled out a clip-board with a pink paper on it "Name?" he replied

"Lucas Ryan, Bradin Westerly and Callie Adams" Lucas replied

"That's easy; you're the 1st 3 on the list. Do you know how to get there?" he said as he crossed out their names

"Yeah, thanks"

"Have fun" he said and raised the bar.

"Talk about not letting anyone in that you don't want. She doesn't even have to deal with the people who are uninvited, she just gets that guy to do it for her" Callie replied looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it comes with the houses" Lucas replied

"Houses? As in plural?" Bradin and Callie replied in unison

"Yea, her mom lives up there and her dad lives…here" Lucas pulled past the now open gates and up the circle driveway. Emily was standing in the doorway with a light pink collared shirt on and a light blue shirt. Her hair was half up half down and tied with a pink ribbon that matched her shirt

"Hey guys" she said as she ran down the steps

"Your house is bigger than our school" Callie blurted out

"Ok there must be something in your water, Lucas reacted the same way and I'll tell you what I told him, just don't think about it, I don't. Come on, I'll show you where the party is." She led them into the house and past the staircases to a huge room. She walked through to the back steps. There was an eternity pool with a pool house next to it, a huge volleyball court and like an acre of just green grass.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven" Callie said as she walked toward the volleyball court.

Emily laughed "There's drinks in the pool house and if ya want you can go down those steps to the beach, but only if you have the stamina to walk back up them, there's about a hundred." She had to yell to be heard over the music that was blaring. One of her friends ran over to her. "Bradin, Lucas, this is Alli. Alli this is Bradin and my boyfriend Lucas"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and the boys smile back "So Em, is your cousin coming?"

"My what?" she said

"Your cousin; or whoever has been staying here"

"Oh, she's not my cousin, she's my friend and yeah, she's coming with Greg"

"Cooleo, I can't wait to meet her"

"You'll love her Alli." Alli walked away as a stream of people came out the door. "Listen guys I have to go great my guests, I'll come find you later." She kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked away.

"Wanna go find Callie?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, we probably should" Lucas responded

"This place is huge" Bradin said as he made his way toward the Volleyball court.

"Yea, it is, and I think that balcony is Emily's. I've only been here once and we didn't get past her room"

"Nice Luke, nice. So you're as clueless as I am?"

"Yep. And I think I want to stay that way." They both laughed. They saw Callie playing volleyball with a group of girls and decided they should let her be.

"It's nice to know she found some friends" Bradin said

"Yea. Wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure" They made their way back to the pool house and grabbed some soda. Just as Lucas went to put his to his mouth he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He saw Emily and laughed.

"Hey you"

"Hey babe, I want you to meet someone. You can come too Bradin" she smiled a cute smile

"No, you two go, it looks like the volleyball game's over and I want to grab Callie. We'll find you in a few."

"K" Emily said as she wrapped Lucas' arm around her waist. As they walked she whispered "Remember I said I'd make it up to you last night"

"Yea, what do you have planned?"

"You'll see" she led him up to 2 people "Lucas, these are my best friends Greg and Sarah, Guys this is Lucas"

"It's nice to meet you Lucas" Sarah said in a sweet voice

"You hurt her I'll kill you" Greg responded

"GREG!" she yelled and rolled her eyes "Don't mind him, he's like my older brother"

"It's nice to meet you two" Lucas replied

Sarah glanced at Emily as Bradin and Callie walked toward them. Emily winked as she saw the look on Bradin's face when he noticed Sarah.

"Bradin, Callie, these are my best friends, Greg and Sarah, Guys, this is Lucas' best friend Bradin and his girlfriend Callie"

"Nice to meet you two" Greg said

"Sarah?" Bradin's voice came out like a whisper

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Emily said. She looked at Sarah who looked like she was about to break out in tears, just like they had planned.

"Em, can I talk to you for a second" She said calmly, grabbing her and pulling her away from everyone, but not far enough that they couldn't hear

"That's him Em, they guy from this summer"

"Bradin? No way"

"YES, that's him, _how many Bradin's do you think there are in Playa Linda_?"

"I don't know. How was I supposed to know, I was away when your fling happened"

"FLING? HE SLEPT WITH ME" she yelled

"Sarah calm down. What do you want me to do about it, they're my friends"

"Well, make them _not_ your friends; I was your friend first!"

"Sarah, I'm not going to do that, you just have to deal"

"Fine I will." She turned and walked over to a boy and kissed him, long and passionately.

"That's not what I meant Sarah" she yelled. She watched as Sarah whispered something to this guy and they both walked into the house. Just like they had planned. Emily rolled her eyes and walked back to Lucas. Bradin and Callie still looked shocked.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked

"Why don't you ask your best friend" she responded and walked away in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked

"That was Bradin's ex." Callie said

"I have to go talk to her" Bradin said, still in shock

"Bradin you can't!" Callie said, she knew Sarah would try something

"Callie I have to, she's going to do something she's going to regret if I don't" he started walking toward the house

"Fine, but don't expect me to be here when you get back" and with that she turned and walked toward the stairs to the beach.

"You go Bradin, I'll watch her" Lucas said as he walked in the direction Callie walked in

"Thanks Luke" he ran into the house.

Lucas walked towards Emily, who was sitting by the pool with a cup in her hand. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She shrugged it off and took a big gulp of her drink.

"I thought you didn't drink at your own parties"

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be helping your ass of a best friend screw over my friend?" She got up but Lucas grabbed her arm

"What are you talking about? What Bradin does or did is his problem, not mine. Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. Where is he, I should probably apologize for being such a brat."

"He went after that Sarah girl and that guy she went with."

"Crap! That wasn't supposed to happen; he's just going to make it worse! Where did they go?" she looked panicked

"Toward the house"

"Where's Callie?"

"She walked toward the beach, why is this such an issue?"

"Cause Sarah's going to take him coming to save her as sign he still wants to be with her. You need to go get Callie and meet me upstairs. Go NOW!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few"

"We don't have a few! NOW Luke!" And with the Emily ran toward the house and Lucas ran toward the stairs to the beach. _CRAP _Emily thought, _this wasn't supposed to happen, I could have a real problem on my hands now. Stupid Bradin, he was supposed to see Sarah, get all mad and leave, not be Bradin-like and go after her! Now she's going to try to pull something!_ She ran up the stairs to the left corridor "Sarah? ... SARAH WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled "Kristin have you seen a blonde girl about this high with a guy and another guy following her around?"

"Yeah, I saw the girl go downstairs and the other boy follow her. The 1st boy came up about 5 minutes ago, the other two didn't."

"Crap, thanks Kristin!" she yelled as she ran down the hall. This was trouble!


	16. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland Characters or the lines i used in this chapter that appeared in the show!

* * *

**

"Sarah? SARAH!" Bradin yelled _I know I saw her come down here with that guy_ Bradin thought. He heard a laugh coming from one of the rooms. _This would be so much easier if Em lived in a small house._ "Sarah? Sarah where are you?" He yelled.

Sarah popped her head out of one of the doors. "What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be with your _beloved Callie_?"

"Come on Sarah. You don't have to do anything. We should talk"

"I don't have anything to say to you Bradin, you burned all those bridges."

Bradin walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out"

"Wow, now you're abusive, I thought you couldn't get any worse than just a heart breaking jerk" Bradin just looked at her. "Fine" she walked led him into the room she came out of "I have to talk to Bradin, James, I'll come find you in a little while" The guy stood up, looked at Bradin then left.

Bradin looked around the room; he figured it must be a dance studio. One wall was floor to ceiling mirrors, one wall had a barre on the wall and the opposite had a huge stereo system. On the wall opposite to the mirror there were 2 couches and 2 chairs. Sarah sat on one of the chairs. Bradin sat down on the couch next to her.

"So what do you want?" Sarah said looking at Bradin

"How are you doing" he asked

"You didn't come after me to ask how I am Bradin, what do you want? Proof I'm still crazy? Confirmation that you made the right decision when you chose Callie over me? What?"

"It's not like that Sarah, I didn't choose Callie over you, you ran away, what was I supposed to do wait for you?"

"Don't pull that bullshit Bradin, you chose her even before you helped my parents send me to that crazy school."

"I never meant to hurt you Sarah."

"Well you did and look where it's gotten me. I have to rely on my best friends for everything, I can't go home because I'd be on a plane back to Utah within the hour, and the only person I though really cared about me has forgotten about me"

"I haven't forgotten about you Sarah, I really cared about you, I think I even loved you, but you were just… I don't know"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I am who I am Bradin and I'm not going to change for you, or anyone. And I still keep to what I told you this summer, I loved you Bradin, and I still do, and I always will"

"Sarah, what we had this summer was…" Bradin was interrupted by Sarah kissing him.

She quickly pulled away "I don't know why I just did that, I'm sorry." She started to get up but Bradin grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "What are you doing?" she asked

She didn't get an answer to her question because Bradin leaned in and kissed her this time. Again she pulled away. "Bradin, you don't want this, you're with Callie now."

"I know I am, but you want this don't you?"

"Not if you're with Callie, I'm not going to be second best."

"Sarah I felt something when you kissed me that I never felt when I kissed Callie. It's the same feeling I got when I was with you this summer"

"What are you saying Bradin?"

"I don't know Sarah, I really don't know"

"Well how do you expect me to understand if you can't even figure out how you're feeling? This is a bad idea; you need to go find Callie" She got up but Bradin grabbed her again. "Bradin, what do you want from me?" she whined. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved so he got her cheek. "I have to go find James and _you_ need to go find Callie. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'd much rather be in Utah than be here with you knowing you're the kind of guy who would cheat. That's not the Bradin I loved" She got up and walked out the door.

_I'm not sure if that was good or bad_ Bradin thought as he got up _Now, I'm just really confused, What do I want?

* * *

_

Emily was walking towards the door to downstairs when she met up with Lucas and Callie. "Ok, here's the reader's digest version, I've known Sarah since I was like 7, I knew she was Bradin's ex, She came back from where ever the hell she was and has been living in the pool house, she wanted to get Bradin back so I told her I'd help her, which was before I met you, Callie, we've been planning this whole plot for a while, and he messed it up because he wasn't supposed to go after her, and now I think she's going to do something stupid, so we need to find them"

"Ok, I don't like you anymore" Callie said

"Good to know. Let's just stop them from doing something they'll both regret." As she reached to open the door, Sarah emerged.

"Sarah!" Emily screeched

"You little slut" Callie blurted

"Chill out Callie, he's still your boyfriend, you just might want to talk to him, he's not exactly sure of what he wants."

"What did you say to him, he was perfectly fine before"

"Nothing, God Callie, breathe. Emmy I think I'm ready to go home, will you come with me?"

"Yea, absolutely, do you want me to get Greg?"

"Yea" The two turned and began to walk out

"Sarah, where is he?" Callie yelled

"He's in the dance studio, third door to the right"

* * *

Callie ran down the stairs and straight into Bradin. She slapped him across the face the second she realized it was him.

"Hey, that hurt" he responded, shocked and hurt.

"What did _she_ say to _you_… What did _you_ say to _her_… What did _she_ do… What did _you_ do?"

"Callie calm down. Nothing happened, she kissed me and then I kissed her, twice"

"BRADIN, you did WHAT? I can't believe it was her I was worried about,I apparentlyshould have been worried about whatyou were doin. What were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know. We talked and it just happened. But I think seeing her and kissing her made me realize that it really is you that I want to be with, does that make any sense."

"In the real world, no, but I think I understand"

"Really? I don't think I fully understand; how can you?"

"I just do, it's like when Emily needed to kiss you to figure out how much she loved Lucas"

"Yeah, I guess so, but honestly Cal, I think I still have feelings for her"

"I understand. You come find me when you're ready, ok?" Callie turned and walked toward the stairs

"Wait, I think I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, let's get outta here, there might be other ghosts in the closets" The two turned and walked up the stairs and to the back. They found Lucas.

"We're gunna head out Luke" Callie said

"Ok, I'm gunna wait for Em to get back, then I'll probably leave too"

"Cool, see ya tomorrow then" Bradin said

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow"

Bradin and Callie walked toward the main door and out into the driveway. Bradin had a whole night planned for them, and none of it involved Sarah.

* * *

A/N: I know that I'm totally messing up the characters, they're totally not like they are in the show, but I felt bad that Sarah was always the bad person so I decided to make her good. Please R/R!

Steph


	17. Songs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland places or characters or the songs used in this chapter. **

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and thanks for the ideas, I think I'm gunna incorporate some of them:) And FYI this chapter's going to be really long b/c I'm putting parts of my fave songs in it and doing what happened between Bradin and Callie and Lucas and Emily. The songs are** You Found Me** by Kelly Clarkson; **Kiss on Me** by Tyler Hilton; **You and Me** by Lifehouse and **Because You Live** by…(If ya don't know who its by… I'm very sorry, I'm not telling you) If have haven't heard them I suggest you get the CD's they're amazing! So w/o any more rambling…

* * *

Lucas looked around the lawn, then at his watch. It had been over an hour since Emily, Greg and Sarah had left to go face Sarah's family. The party had winded down as the sun set, most of the kids had proceeded to the beach to swim and do other stuff Lucas didn't want to think about right now. He was deep in thought when Greg suddenly walked over to him, causing him to jump.

"Emily's upstairs, I think she needs her boyfriend" he said in a quiet voice

"Is she ok?" Lucas replied

"Dunno" he said and walked toward the cooler and pulled out a beer and disappeared down the stairs to the beach

Lucas got up and made his way to the main staircase. He sighed and walked up them toward Emily's room. He heard music coming from her room, it was her favorite song.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

"Em? Em are you here?" Lucas called. He saw a shadow in the curtains leading to the balcony. "Em?" He walked over and found her sitting in a chair looking out at the ocean. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love this song" she replied quietly

"I know you do" he said as he sat down next to her. He grabbed her hands.

"It went better than expected. Her parents aren't going to ship her away yet…_yet_ being the operative word"

"What happened with her... and what did Bradin and Callie have to do with it?"

"Can we please not talk about it right now, I've cried enough today to hydrate a desert, I don't want to do it again. I'll tell you some other time"

"No problem. I don't like to see you cry anyway, it kills me" He got up and hugged her. She smiled, but he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes again. "Its ok Em, I'd rather you cry than keep it to yourself."

"I'm a horrible person, what did I do to deserve you?" a single tear slipped down her cheek as she stood up and leaned over the balcony wall.

"You're not a horrible person, you're an amazing person. One mistake doesn't make you a bad person" He pulled her so she was now sitting on his lap. She laid her head on his chest.

"I _am_ a horrible person Luke, the only reason I wanted to meet Bradin and Callie was to break them up so Sarah could have him and then I met them and they were so in love it killed me. I kept Sarah from her parents, I lied to mine, I made Greg lie to his… its official, I'm going to hell"

"No you're not. You made one big mistake that led to a lot more little ones. Bradin and Callie will forgive you, I know them, they can't hold grudges and I don't know Sarah, but she seemed pretty ok today and if she really is your best friend she won't ditch you because you couldn't get her ex to take her back."

Tears were now streaming down Emily's face causing a huge wet spot on Lucas' shirt, turning it from light to dark blue. "I hope so; I don't think I could survive without them, all of them"

Lucas held her tightly and just let her cry; he knew she needed to get it out. About five minutes later the tears stopped coming and she sat up. "Thanks" she said as she sniffled "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" She hugged him tightly, like if she let go her whole world would unravel.

Eventually she let go and stood up and walked into her room. She turned off the radio and put on a CD. Lucas walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you" he said

Emily smiled, that was exactly what she needed to hear "I love you too, more than you can ever imagine"

"Try me" he said laughing. She turned so she faced him, his arms still wrapped around her. She leaned in and kissed him. He took this as a sign and picked her up and placed her gently on her bed. He then climbed on top of her, but saw that there was still something bothering her. "Are you ok"

"Yeah, why?" she responded, upset that he had stopped

"Because there's something wrong and I don't want to do this if you don't want to"

"I want to do this, more than I ever have." She sat up so she was equal level with him.

"Then tell me what's wrong, and then I'll give you what you want"

"Nothing's wrong Luke, promise"

"Emil…" he started, but was interrupted by Emily kissing him. Before he knew it her hands were unbuttoning his pants. He broke away "Emily, are you sure?"

"Well I _was_, but _now_ I'm not so sure" She got up and walked over to her CD player. Lucas sighed and got up and walked over to her. She was playing with the buttons. He leaned over and kissed her neck "What, now you want to do something?" She rolled her shoulder so it knocked his face away.

"Yea, I want to, what are you going to do about it?" he replied with a smirk

"Simple, not let you!" she replied turning around with a matching smirk

"Oh, too bad, because that's not an option anymore" he said as he grabbed her around the waist. Her hand hit the CD player as he carried her to the bed and sat on top of her. A song played in the background…

_Starting now I will never see my kitchen counter  
quite the same babe, after we drank the final hour  
I never knew you had it somewhere deep inside you,  
another chance to go wild_

"Do you know what it's called when you _make_ someone sleep with you?" she replied sweetly

"Who says I'm going to make you? I might just sit here and screw with your mind doing things like this…" He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. She let out a squeak. Lucas laughed "Like that?" he said as he started to kiss her neck.

She gasped for air "How long are you planning on torturing me?" she gasped as he sucked on her neck

"As long as _I_ want" he replied and then slipped his hand up her shirt. Goosebumps shot up her arms and legs. He brought his hand back and cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her, but she locked her lips so he couldn't do what he wanted. "Fine, we can do this the hard way" he responded. He pinned her on the bed and started kissing her neck again.

_You whispered to me, I'd be stupid not to follow  
Where you'd be taking me tonight until tomorrow  
I make predictions from the gifts my dreams have given  
And never once have they lied _

So, don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight

"Luke please…" she pleaded to him to stop but he didn't listen and kept going. She had to stifle a moan on his shoulder.

"Like it now?" he said as he came up to meet her eyes. She didn't respond, just glared at him. "Fine, I'll do it again" he started down to her neck again

"No!" she yelled. Her voice caught his attention and he looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him, opening her lips allowing his tongue to wonder. It touched every inch of her mouth before he broke away from her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he smirked

"Eh, I've had better" she responded, prompting him to go in again, she moved and he caught her cheek. She laughed, "Ha, I win!" she said trying to fight his grip so she could sit up.

"No you don't, you're the one pinned on the bed, not me" he replied smiling at her

"Ok you win. Can we do this the right way now?" she said looking at him in the eyes

"But this is so much more fun" he mocked, looking at her on the bed, defenseless. She shot him a pouting look. "Fine, we can do it the normal way" as he slid his hand up her shirt took it off and unhooked her bra. She quickly undid his pants and helped him take off his shirt…

* * *

Bradin and Callie walked along the beach. _This was so perfect _she thought, _he's so perfect, I want to loose it to him_ She placed her head on his chest. "So what's next?" she asked, since he seemed to have this whole day planned out to the moment

"Um, I dunno, what do you wanna do?" he looked at her smugly

"That's a first, I dunno… just be with you"

"Well that's an easy wish to grant" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her. "Looks like someone's havin a party" he signaled to some fires and some music coming from down the beach.

"I know this sounds totally lame Brae, but I love this song, do you wanna dance?"

"Its not lame at all, id be honored" She leaned against his chest, put her arms around his neck. She could hear his heart beat, slow and steady. The music played softly in the background

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do; Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do; Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right…_

Callie pushed away and looked Bradin in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her. "This is so perfect Bradin, I couldn't ask for anything else"

"Good, I'm glad you're happy" he said "Come on, I have something else planned" He led her across the beach to Spanish Cove. "I know it's unoriginal, but we're not going to do anything here, I just have something planned" Callie nodded and followed him into one of the caves. Candles illuminated the cave, two blankets were sitting on the ground and next to them was a guitar. "I wrote this song for you" he said as he picked up the guitar "And just a warning, I can write a lot better than I can sing" she laughed He began to sing…

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer; Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel; Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me; always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Callie looked at him speechless, she was sitting on a rock and he was sitting on the ground. "I know, but I warned you, I can't sing"

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, _Ever_! And your voice is _AMAZING_!"

"Thanks Cal, I meant every word, you make me feel like no one has ever made me feel"

"Bradin, I'm ready, I want my first time to be with you… tonight"

"Callie, I don't want you to feel like you have to. I understand that you want to wait, it doesn't matter to me…"

"Will you shut up and listen to me" she interrupted "I want to do this with you, if you love me enough to write a song about me, why don't you love me enough to have sex with me?"

"I do love you Callie, its just today has been so crazy, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to prove something"

"I told you I wanted to do this _last night_, even before the whole problem today happened. If anything, this would make me _not_ want to sleep with you"

"Then why do you Callie? What makes me such a great person, I'm not better than all of them"

"Don't say that, you're so much better than them. I love you Bradin" she crawled up and placed her head on his chest. Again she heard his heartbeat, but it was faster and more inconsistent.

He ran his hand through her hair "I love you to Sarah" he said

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so long, even I didn't plan on it being so long! Also sry to leave it off at such a cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere, I was close to 8 pages in word! I'll update soon

Steph


	18. Mistakes

"What did you just say?" Callie asked as she glared at Bradin. She had sat up and was now looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Callie" he responded, knowing that he didn't say that

"Nice try, you said _Sarah_. I can't believe I almost slept with you" she replied as she got up,

Bradin grabbed her arm "I didn't mean to, it was a mista…" he was interrupted by her slapping him across the face

"Don't even say that, I know it's a lie. You still love her! I can't believe I've been tricked for all these months, thinking you forgot about her. You loved her and that won't change, I was just a distraction until she came back!" Callie stormed out of the cave and walked toward the beach. _I'm glad Emily did that_ she thought _it would have saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life._ Tears rolled down her cheek as she fell to the ground. She felt a hand on her back. "Get away from me Bradin" she replied in a harsh tone

"Ok" a voice said that she didn't recognize "But whoever this Bradin person is, he's not here"

Callie turned around and saw a hazy figure. She wiped her eyes and saw a tall brunette standing over her. "I'm sorry" she started "I thought you were someone else"

"It's ok, speaking of, are you Ok, you don't look so good" she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I just broke up with my boyfriend"

"You think, usually you know when you do or don't" he laughed.

Callie smiled. "I guess you're right, I should know, but I don't. I was about to sleep with him and he called me by his ex-girlfriend's name. And I have no idea why I just told you that"

"It's ok. Wow, this guy must be a total jerk. He doesn't deserve a girl like you" He smiled at her

"Thanks, but you don't even know me, how do you know I'm not as bad as he is?"

"Because someone who was just like him wouldn't be here crying on the beach, she would be going to find the next male she could sleep with to get back at him"

"You don't even know him, and how do you know that… you seem like you have had experience in that department" she glanced at him

"I am, I used to be just like this guy, but ever since this one girl walked away from me, I've changed. She meant everything to me and it took her walking outta my life to realize it."

"Are you still with her?" Callie questioned

"Nope, I haven't seen her since the day she left. She's made herself disappear."

"Her name's not Sarah is it?" Callie questioned

"Nope" he laughed "I suppose that's the name of the infamous ex"

"Yep, actually, I'm kinda glad it happened. I would have made a huge mistake being with him if he still has feelings for her" She got up

"I know this is kinda forward after what you just went through, but do you wanna grab an ice cream or something"

"Its not forward at all" Callie responded "But aren't you a little old to want ice cream? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm only 18, and I just turned 18, and no I love ice cream, but I'm not from around here, wanna lead the way?"

"Sure" she said as the two walked along the beach toward the pier. In the background, Bradin started at them and then at his cell phone. He considered calling Sarah and telling her what happened, but he stopped. He wanted this thing with Callie to work, he just needed to give her time

A/N Short, I know, but I wanted to upload tonite. The next one will be longer, it'll be the surf competition.


	19. Memories

"Luke" Emily yelled "Can you help me?"

Lucas groaned as he got up off of her bed and walked out of her room and down the hall towards her closet. He looked in and saw her jumping to try and reach her surfboard, which was mounted on her wall "I think you need to grow" he said as he reached up and picked it up for her.

"Nope, I just need heeled flip-flops" she giggled as he kissed her.

"Where's your wetsuit" he said as he looked at her. She was wearing a blue terrycloth skirt with a white bikini with different colored hearts on it.

"Ew, I don't wear one. They're uncomfortable _and_ gross. That's how people knew it was me surfing, I'm the only one who surfs in a skirt." She giggled again

"You're nuts" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He was about to untie her bikini when she pulled away "we're gunna be late. Come one" She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs to the car.

* * *

Bradin, Erika and Jay stood in the parking lot of Two Brothers. Bradin had tried calling Callie all morning, but she wouldn't take his calls. He was very worried about what had happened between her and the mystery guy she left with last night. She was in bad shape and Bradin didn't want him to take advantage of her.

"Hey mate, you might want to blink" Jay said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever." Bradin replied. Just as he began to space out again, Emily drove up. Lucas hopped out of the car hand hit Bradin on the back. "Hey man" he replied

"Hey." Lucas responded. Emily walked up slowly toward Bradin

"Its ok, I won't bite" he replied when he noticed

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just blinded by… oh I don't even know, I'm just a bitch I guess"

"No you're not. Something was bound to happen, Sarah was always _there_,you just helped move it along, or delay it, I'm not really sure"

"So, you're not mad"

"Yeah, I am, but I get it. I had some friends I would do crazy things for back home, trust me, I get it"

"Thanks Bradin, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Not to interrupt this _moment_, but if you three want to surf, we need to check you in" Jay said, he didn't want anything to happen that would lead Emily to not surf.

"Ok" the three responded in unison as Jay and Erika led them down the stairs to the beach and the tent.

Bradin looked up and saw Callie standing with a guy at the table. He was a tall brunette, about 5'8''. He noticed it was the same guy from last night.

As they were walking a girl ran up and jumped on Emily, causing her to hit the sand. "Babygirl? Em, is that you?" she yelled

"Jess, oh my God, is that you? I can't believe it!" The girl helped Emily up and they hugged. The outburst caused a rush of other people to run toward them. For the first time Bradin and Lucas realized how much Emily had left behind when she stopped surfing.

Emily smiled as she looked into the eyes of her very much older looking friends. They bombarded her with questions, hugs and kisses. _Wow _she thought _Jay was right, it is good to see them all again_. Just as she was about to hug another friend, she saw someone enter the crowd and push their way to the front "Krista?" she responded quietly

"Em?" Both girls looked at each other long and hard.

"That must be the one that Matt cheated on her with" Bradin whispered to Lucas

"Looks that way" he muttered back. Erika nodded to prove they were right

"How are you" Emily said finally, smiling

"Better now" Krista responded as she hugged Emily. Everyone saw the tears fall down their cheeks. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I wasn't thinking, I can't believe I lost you over him, I can't believe I was so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek "I missed you"

"Me too" she responded, crying herself "Come on, we need to get you signed in, I _need_ some competition" They both laughed as they put their arms around each other's shoulders,just like they did when they were little. Bradin, Lucas, Erika and Jay smiled as the followed him to the table. Callie was nowhere to be seen, neither was the guy.

"Emily Anderson" Emily said as she looked at the young boy behind the counter

"Good to have you back Babygirl" he said as he handed her a schedule

"It's good to be back Jake" she responded with a smile. He beamed. She winked at him as she walked away. "So I have to surf at 3, what about you 2?" she asked

"We're at 5" Bradin responded

"Well I better actually get on my surfboard, since I haven't in over 3 years" Emily replied as she turned to walk to her car. She stopped dead in her tracks as Callie and the mystery guy walked toward them. "Callie, what are you doing?" she asked with a nervous voice.

"Hanging out, why?"

"Em?" the guy said

"You know her?" Callie asked looking at him. Jay and Erika noticed what was going on, but decided to let the teens figure it out for themselves.

"Yea he knows me" Emily replied for him "I wish I could say it was good to see you again, but if you taught me anything Matt, it was lying never works" she walked off in a huff, leaving all who were around them speechless. Lucas quickly walked after her.

"_You're Matt_, you're _her_ Matt?" Callie asked backing away from him

"Yeah" he replied quickly

Callie kept backing up until she walked right into Bradin. He wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight him "She's the one isn't she?" she said in a quiet voice "The one you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah, I was talking about her" he replied just as quietly

"You were wrong" she said in her normal tone; he looked at her funny "You weren't just like Bradin, even on his worst days he's still _ten hundred_ times better than you are or were or whatever" She turned and faced Bradin, "I'm sorry, I truly am. Can we go find Em and Lucas, I want to talk to them"

"Yeah, come on" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the beach, glaring at Matt

Everyone else around just started, not knowing what to say. Jay was the one to break the silence "You go near any of them Matt, and I'll make you pay" he said under his breath as he walked by. Erika glared at him as she ran after Jay. _This promises to be an interesting competition _she thought.

* * *

Emily and Lucas were sitting on a blanket when Callie and Bradin found them. Emily had her face buried in Lucas shirt and he was stroking her head with him thumb.

"Emily?" Callie asked

Emily lifted her head. Her face was stained red from her tears. She wiped them away and sat up on her own. "So you met Matt, huh?" she said as she sniffled

"Had I known who he was, I never would have hung out with him. I know what he did to you and I could never do that to you."

"Why, I tried to break up you and Bradin, why wouldn't you want to get back at me?"

"Because we're friends, and even though you did some crazy things before, I don't think I can blame you. You were doing it for your friend"

"How did I end up friends with y'all? I must be the luckiest person in the world, because I definitely don't deserve you"

"Yeah, but some how you got us and now you're stuck, you cant get rid of us" Bradin joked.

They all laughed. Emily smiled "So, who wants to surf?" she asked The four of them stood up and made their way backto the beach. Lucas wrapped his arm around Emily, letting everyone know she was his. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Bradin and Callie followed their lead. _Everything seems right _Emily thought _that can only mean one thing, things are bound to go wrong…_


	20. A Competition of the Past

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I know the last chapter kinda made everything go too good too fast, but I promise, there is a method to my madness. Also the chapters might take a while to go up from now on, I have play rehearsal twice a week and track practice 5 days plus meets, so I don't have much time, but I promise to try to update as much as possible.

* * *

The four teens made their way back to the main area of the beach where the competition was happening. They were laughing and joking around. The girls were smiling and the guys had their arms around the girls waist.

"Ok, I have to go get me board, and see if I remember how to stand up." She kissed Lucas on the cheek, "Ill be right back" she whispered to him then turned and headed up the stairs to the parking lot. She grabbed her board Jay had specifically made for her almost 4 years ago. It was white with blue and pink flowers scrawled all over it. She stared at it a while, thinking of everything she and that board had gone through.

"Good Memories I hope" a voice said behind her. She turned around and looked straight at Matt.

"No, the only ones I can think of are with you, and they suck" she said as walked past him

"I never meant to hurt you Em, I was young and stupid"

"Oh, poor Matt didn't know what he wanted right? Well guess what, you did hurt me, you nearly killed me you hurt me so bad, I haven't done something I love in over _3 years_ because of you. Do you know how that feels, to have something you care about so much torn away from you?" she yelled. Matt didn't say anything, shocked that she was yelling at him "I didn't think so" she said smugly and walked toward the stairs.

"I do" he said simply

"Excuse me?" she said, turning so she faced him. Lucas had heard the yelling so him, Bradin and Callie had run up the stairs and were now standing at the landing, out of sight. Lucas wanted to go hit Matt, but Bradin and Callie had convinced him to let Emily fight her own battles.

"I do know what it feels like Em, I think about you every second of everyday. I have to live with the fact that I'm the reason you don't surf anymore. I loved you, God Em, I still do!"

Emily was somewhere between tears of anger and tears of sadness "You have no right to say that to me, not now, not then, not ever. I happen to love my life now, and I love my boyfriend, more than I _ever_ could have loved you. You _can't_ and _won't_ ever feel a hundredth of what I feel now or felt then." She turned and started to storm off but he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him so she was staring him in the eyes

"What makes you think that?" he said

"Because, you're incapable of feeling. You're a heartless bastard who only cares about what he can get, not who he gets it from" she ripped her arm out of his grasp

"I used to be, I've changed, I didn't like being that person" he said, a bit insulted

"I don't believe you, its impossible for someone like you to change. Go find someone else to piss off" she said as she turned and started walking toward the stairs

"Surf me" he said

"What did you just say?"

"Surf me. I'll even make a bet with you. You choose the terms"

"Fine, if I win you have to quit the circuit and feel what I have felt for the last 3 years."

"Ok, and if I win you have to suck up your pride and come back to the circuit"

Emily hesitated, and then sighed "Deal. Let's do it"

Matt laughed "Interesting choice of words"

"Ew, only in your dreams" she said as she walked to the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she saw her three friends sitting on the top step and almost everyone else standing either on or at the bottom of the stairs. "Ok, y'all really need to get lives."

Matt walked up behind her and laughed "I didn't know we were putting on a show"

"Whatever" she responded.

Lucas stood up and wrapped his arm around her as they began to descend the stairs. "You don't have to prove anything to him" he whispered

"Don't worry, there's no way he can win." She whispered back and placed her head on his chest. She heard his heart beat quicken "Hey, it'll be ok, I was better than him when I was 12 and he was 14, and I'll be better than him now, chill out babe"

"You haven't been on a board in over 3 years. He has"

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of that. I'll beat him, don't worry about it" They had hit the bottom and everyone was staring. "Let's get this over with, age before beauty" she signaled to the ocean.

"You still anti-wetsuit?" he asked as he ran to get his board

"Yep, even if I've gotten older, they haven't gotten any less gross. I'm fine the way I am"

"You're going to surf in a skirt?" Callie asked

"A huh, I never wore those things, they're icky" a smile spread across her face. Matt immerged in a wetsuit and had a board under his arm. "Hey Sun!" Emily screamed

"Babygirl is that you? Man it has been too long! What can I help you with, you plannin to come back?"

"It depends on this ride. I'd gunna surf Matt, can you get two judges to judge us?"

"Sure. Do me a favor and beat him, he still thinks he's all that"

"It would be my pleasure. Thanks Sun" she said

Matt walked over to her "Ready?"

"Depends, are you ready to leave?" she replied smugly

"Keep on thinking that" Sun signaled that the judges were ready. "Lets go, I'll even go first"

"Good, because I was planning on it" Lucas kissed Emily on the top of the head and she let go and ran into the water.

* * *

Matt seemed flawless in his run, he hit every move with extreme precision and grace. He even amazed Emily. _Crap_ she thought _this might be a problem waiting to happen_ He ended with a perfect 180. He had a flawless run, nothing out of sync or wobbly. The judges talked as he walked across the shore. Some people congratulated him, others looked amazed. His score went up: 8.9 _Ok, so I need a 9.0, that's not too impossible... I'm so dead_. She sighed and saw a huge wave heading her way. _It's now or never_.

* * *

Bradin, Callie and Lucas looked on from shore. They knew that if Emily lost she would stay true to her word and leave Playa Linda. Jay and Erika came over to them just as Emily was starting off.

"She can't loose" Lucas said "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her"

"She won't" Erika said "She can't" she looked at Jay. His eyes confirmed what all of them were thinking, they really weren't sure if she really could. A 9.0 was really hard to get when you surfed everyday, and almost impossible if you hadn't surfed in 3 years.

"I think she can do it" Bradin said finally, "Look at her, she's perfect. Her style is much better than his." They all nodded. Emily was doing amazing. She hit everything perfectly, without a hint of fright or worry. She hit a 180, then a 270, reversed and did it again.

"Wow" Callie said

"If I know her, she's almost done, and she's going to do her signature move, a 270-tailslide-360. Here it comes" Just as Jay had predicted, she did her sequence perfectly, landing it. She got out of the water and walked over to them

"Wow babe; that was AMAZING!" Lucas said

"Not really, I was off the whole time, there's no way I can beat him" she sighed and looked at the score board. The judges were still talking "Man why can't they just get it over with"

"Chill out Em" Bradin said, "It'll be up soon" Just as he spoke the score went up… 9.2. The crowd erupted and rushed toward her.

"I'm so proud of you Em" Erika said as she hugged her

"Thanks, I think I can surf now." Everyone laughed. Emily walked up to Matt. "Good competition"

"There's no way you are that good and haven't surfed in 3 years."

"Yes there is; it's called _talent_. You have to work for what you want, I just have it"

"Emily I can't leave, my whole life is here, it's always been here" By then the crowd had surrounded them

"Its ok Matt, I knew you wouldn't do it, you always were a cheater." She said smugly and walked away. Everyone stood speechless. She walked up to her friends "Well I think that was enough surfing for one day. I'm gunna head to work, I'm singing at Frankie's at 7:30. Please come" She kissed Lucas and walked off.

"Wow" a voice said. That summed it up very well.


	21. Second Chance

A/N: OK so everyone seems to want more Bradin and Callie parts so I'm granting your wishes and this chapter will be totally devoted to them. And there's a telephone convo in this one:

_**-This is Callie**_

_This is Emily_

Hope ya enjoy it! R&R Please!

* * *

Bradin and Callie walked along the beach before his competition, hand in hand.

"We need to talk about last night at some point, you know that right?" Callie said.

Bradin stopped and looked at her "Yeah, I know. How about now, since you obviously want to" The two sat on the ground. Bradin took Callie's hands in his. "I didn't mean to do that Callie, I would never want to hurt you, and I know that hurt you"

"I know you didn't mean to Bradin, but maybe that was something telling you that you should go to her. Perhaps the world thinks we shouldn't be together. It's Karma."

"No it's not Callie, that was just a…I don't even know what it was. I don't want to be with Sarah, I want to be with you. She said to me that I chose you over her and I denied it to make her feel better, but it's true, I picked you. I want you. _I need you_."

"How do I know that? How do I know this time will be different?"

"Because I want to be with you, Callie. I love you"

"I love you too, but…" her speech was interrupted by him kissing her. She felt his tongue graze hers, she was in pure bliss. She pulled away "kisses can't solve all your problems, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but they can't hurt can they" he said as he leaned forward again. Callie didn't fight him and again they were caught in a passionate exchange. She felt his hand slide across her back and begin to go up her shirt. She broke away and looked at him hesitantly"Last night you wanted to sleep with me and now you won't even let me touch you?"

"It's not that Brae, you know that. I just don't want to rush anything, and now I think we're rushing things"

"Damn it Callie, what else do I have to do to prove to you I want to be with you!" he was getting a bit frustrated "I love you, what else do you want from me?"

Callie sat up and looked him in the eyes. His frustration had startled her, but in it she knew how much he really cared about her "You don't have to _do_ anything Bradin, just be you, just be the man I love" She leaned in and kissed him. Again she felt that feeling of pure bliss

"5:00 Run will begin in 10 minutes. All surfers should be ready" a voice rang out over the loudspeaker

"I should go" Bradin said as he stood up. He grabbed Callie's hands and pulled her up. "I want to be with you Cal, tonight"

"Ok, I'll see if I can pencil you in" she joked as he shot her a look"But seriously, I would like that"

"Good, after the competition we'll go out to eat and then we can have some alone time. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, now go win" She kissed him as she pushed him in the direction of the competition. "Good Luck" she yelled as he ran down the beach _Take two_ she thought as she walked down the beach, _this time I should be more prepared, I think I need some help._ She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down the numbers and called someone.

_Hello?_ The voice on the other side said

_**-Emily its Callie, I have to talk to you about something**._

_Ok Cal, what's up?_

_**-I think I might sleep with Bradin tonight, what do I do?**_

_I can't believe you're asking me this. _She laughed _I can't tell you what to do Callie, because even if I did, it wouldn't help you, it's all a personal thing. You'd forget it the 1st time he kisses you. Is this your first time?_

_**-Yeah...**_

_Ok then all I can say is its gunna hurt. Just don't think about it, if you do, you're gunna freak yourself out._

_**-Did you know when you were going to do it?**_

_Nope, Lucas and I went out to dinner, then we walked on the beach, and the next thing I knew we were half-naked in Spanish Cove. But trust me, I've known people who were like you and they worried about it all day and got so scared they ended up not doing it_

_**-How do I not think about it?**_

_Just focus on something else, you're at the competition right? Just focus on how hot he looks when he's surfing and the sound ofhis voice, stuff like that, you'll be fine._

_**-I'm just…**_

_Don't be scared, the worst part is the pain; the rest is like heaven. Listen, I gotta go, I have like 12 eight year olds in the other room. It'll be fine. You two care about each other and I'm sure he'll make it perfect. Bye Callie_

Callie hung up the phone. She wasn't quite sure if that had helped her at all. She walked down the beach and tried to focus on how hot he was. _Emily was right, it really does help_ She thought. For the rest of the day she did everything she could think of not to think about the night. Bradin surfed great and came in 4th place. Lucas had come in second, just .1 behind Matt.

"You were great." Callie said as Bradin walked toward her "You too Lucas"

"Thanks Callie. I have to go meet Em. See-ya tomorrow"

"Bye" the two responded in unison, as Lucas walked away.

Bradin wrapped his arm around Callie's waist. "Where do you want to go to eat?" he asked

"I don't care, where ever"

"Ok" he said as they walked toward the pier

* * *

The evening had been perfect. Even more perfect than the night before. Callie and Bradin were now sitting on the beach watching the tide come in.

"I love you so much Bradin" Callie said. She was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Callie" He leaned in and kissed her. His warm breath filled her mouth. She felt his tongue touch every inch of her mouth. She sighed in his mouth as he pushed her down onto the cool sand. She didn't want the kiss to stop, but she felt short of breath and reluctantly pulled away. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked

"Sure, that would be nice" Bradin got up then helped her up and held her hand. They walked at the water's edge, letting the ocean hit their feet. Callie couldn't help but smile. Perfect was the only word she could think of to describe this. They left the water's edge and Bradin led her to Spanish Cove. It looked totally different from last night, obviously Bradin hadn't planned on doing this tonight

"Sorry its not like last night, I'm sure there's stuff here though" They both looked and saw half used candles and matches

"Its perfect Bradin" She pulled him closer to her body. She put her arms around his neck and she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Bradin pulled away and lightly kissed her againbefore he lit some of the candles.

"I can't believe this is happening" Callie whispered

"Why?" Bradin asked "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, I just… thought it would be a while till I actually did this, and now I am. I feel kinda like a hypocrite"

"We don't have to do this Callie, I don't want to do it if you're not ready"

"I am Bradin, I want to, more than you can imagine" She pulled him closer toward him and kissed him. He gently lay her down on the sand and ran his hands through her hair. She felt his other hand slide up her shirt. In one movement her shirt was off "Please just be gentle Brae" she said as he undid her skirt

"I will Cal, I promise"

* * *

Ok just FYI, i've never had sex so everything i'm writing about is based on TV and what people have told me. Hope ya like this chapter! 


	22. A Messy Situation

Emily sat on the beach with Callie, talking about random stuff as the boys practiced surfing. It was a beautiful Monday afternoon. Lucas and Bradin came out of the water; Lucas sat next to Emily and Bradin sat down next to Callie.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Callie asked, looking at Bradin.

"I don't know; what do you guys want to do?" He looked at Emily and Lucas

"I don't care" Emily replied, smiling

"Well we're definitely getting somewhere" Lucas said. They all laughed. Lucas wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulders, just as he did this she jumped. "What did I do?" he asked confusedly

"Nothing, my cell phone's vibrating" she said as she laughed. She got up, pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open

Hello?... A huh… NOW? ... But Greg I'm… Fine, I'll be there, tell Brittany not to throw a hissy fit… Yeah, the gym?... OK, I'll be there in like 10 minutes… Chill I'm leaving now, Bye Greg. She hung up the phone

Emily walked over to the three who were sitting staring at her. "Gotta run, something bad must have happened at school, their calling an emergency Varsity sports meeting" Bradin and Lucas looked at each other. "You don't have any idea why do you?" she glared at Lucas

"No, and once again you're ditching me for them? I thought you hated them"

"I do, but they're my friends. I'll meet you at the movies at 7 ok? You can even pick the movie. I promise!" she leaned down and kissed him

"Fine" Lucas watched her as she walked off toward the parking lot. "We're so dead Bradin" he said as soon as she was gone

"Yeah we are. That definitely goes on the stupidest things we've ever done list"

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, staring at them

"Um, well the surfing and football teams kinda messed up their gym last night" Bradin said

"Define messed up"

"Totally wrecked it" Lucas said with a guilty look

"How the hell did you do that, how did you get in?"

"I kinda took Emily's key. She didn't even notice and I put it back on her chain when I saw her last night" Lucas explained

"You do know she's going to kill you right? Especially when she realizes it's her key you used to trash her gym"

"She won't, we can play dumb"

"She's not dumb, but obviously you two are. That was a jackass thing to do and you two know it. If she asks you better admit you were in on it." Callie stood up, rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Bradin got up and grabbed her

"Cal, its all fun and games, your team bad mouths them too" he said

"At least we don't ruin their property. There's a BIG difference"

"Yeah, you're right. It was stupid, but they'll just buy a new one. Come on Callie, you know it's true, they have more money than a bank"

"Yeah, I suppose, but on record I don't think you should have done that"

"I know you don't. Come on, lets grab something to eat with Lucas before Emily comes back"

"Fine" she said, "I'm to lazy to fight with you" He wrapped his arm around her and they walked back toward Lucas, then went off to the pier to get something to eat.

Emily drove into the parking lot of school just as Missy and Kevin did "Guys, what gives? Why is everyone freaking?"

"I dunno, we _were_ in the middle of something important" Missy said as she signaled to Kevin.

"Nice Miss. Let's go find out what the red alert is allabout." The three walked toward the gym where all the main Varsity players were. They spotted Brittany, Chris, Jackie-the captain of the cheerleaders and Mike- the captain of the football team, all standing together. They all looked really pissed. "What's up Britt?"

"Look in the gym then ask me that again" she said with a scowl. Emily, Missy and Kevin walked in to the gym. Their jaws nearly hit the floor. The gym was totally trashed. The hoops were bent and the nets were ripped open; paint, paper and anything else you could imagine covered everything. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Oh my dear God" Missy said

"This is unbelievable!" Emily responded "And I bet I know who did it too" The three walked out toward the circle of captains "That's a mess"

"No shit Sherlock" Brittany replied "Those stupid public school kids think they can do this and get away with it, they have something much bigger coming" Everyone looked at Emily to see how she would respond

"I think I just realized why Lucas was an hour late to pick me up last night" she replied with a scowl "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it"

"Really?" Chris said "Anything"

"Within reason Chris" she replied "We _have_ to get them back"

"Well then, let's think about it. How can we get them back without stooping to their level? Any ideas" Everyone thought for a while, but no one could think of anything

"Lucky" Emily blurted out

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked

"Well, Lucky is the co-captain of the Playa Linda surf team and I know for a fact the other captain is in LA for the next two weeks. And I also know that Lucky has a weakness for pretty girls, especially St. Seb's girls. And how can the captain of thesurf teamsurf without a surf board?" She noticed a smile spread across everyone's faces.

"So you want us to steal his surf board, that's ingenuous!" Brittany exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who are you going to take to seduce him?"

"I don't care. He's tall blonde and gorgeous, who wants to do it?" Emily said. Immediately all the girls rushed over to her "Missy, you're perfect. You game?"

"Oh what the hell, why not. This should be interesting" The two laughed as Missy winked at Kevin

"I knew having you date a PL high boy would help us someday" Chris responded. "This just makes it so much better that we get to screw him over too" He smirked

"Well he was involved, so he gets to endure the wrath. But I'm not breaking up with him so don't even bother" She smirked back. "Tomorrow we can do it, Sound good?"

"Yeah. Now what are we going to do with the board once we have it?" Missy asked

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now I have to flip out at Lucas"

"WAIT! Why would you want to do that?" Brittany asked nervously

"Because, then I can make up with him and that'll set up the plan. Trust me, _I'm_ the actress here, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to arrive at the movies late and then slap him and walk away. Who wants to watch?" she laughed as all the surfers and dancers raised their hands "cool, lets do it" she said as they all walked toward the beach in the direction of the pier. Her watch read 6:45

* * *

Bradin Callie and Lucas stood outside of the movies. It was 7:20. "She promised she'd be here at 7, where the hell is she?" Lucas asked. He was really pissed she wasn't there.

"This isn't like her at all, she's usually early, never late" Callie said. Bradin and she were leaning against the wall, while Lucas was pacing back and forth. Finally they saw Emily walk up the stairs from the beach, a group of people a few steps behind

"What the hell Em? Where have you been" Lucas yelled. Emily said nothing, just walked up to him and slapped him across the face then turned and started to walk away. He stood in shock for a minute, then walked after her and grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled

"That was for trashing my gym. Let go of me now" she yelled matching his voice. His grip tightened on her arm. "I warned you" she said and then slapped him again. In shock he let go. She turned and ran toward her friends who welcomed her with open arms and they all started walking down the pier. Callie and Bradin ran up to Lucas to make sure he was ok.

"Whoa, that was interesting" Bradin said

Lucas laughed "Damn she hits hard!" he said. "You two go out, I should go, I think I should let her anger blow over before I try to talk to her again, I'm gunna head home. I'll see you tomorrow" he walked away head down

"Lucas…" Callie started, but noticed he wasn't paying attention so shejust stopped. "Oh Bradin I told you that would be a problem!"

"It's ok, it'll blow over. Come on lets honor his wishes and go." He slipped his hand into hers and they started walking down the pier toward a place to eat.

* * *

"That as AWESOME!" Brittany said as they group sat at The Dock restaurant

"No it was fun.They're not gunna know what hit um tomorrow. It's going to be so perfect!" Emily replied with a smile on her face. Deep down she knew what she was doing was good for the school, but she still felt guilty of hurting Lucas W_ho cares stupid, he deserves it, he opened a can of worms, now its his time to pay._ She thought. _This better work, it just has to._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up, and sry it was kinda bad. Believe it or not i started this on Wednesday. So here's the problem i'm facing, i'm quickly running out of ideas so unless you can help me the chapters may become farther appart and i might be forced to end soon, ANY ideas would be appreciated! Please R&R

Steph


	23. Revenge

A/N: Thanks for all the great review, and thanks to jessesfan0409 for the idea, I was kinda going down that way, so I think I might use it! And I'm on spring break this week so the good news is there might be a chapter a day, the bad news, they might end up being the last chapters unless I some how get some ingenuous idea.

* * *

Emily and Missy made their way to the water's edge where Lucky and Lucas were surfing. Emily had called Lucas' house and his mother had told her he was out with Lucky.

"Ready?" she said, looking at Missy

"Totally, let's do it" she replied just as the two boys emerged from the water.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily said as he came up to her to put his board on the rack. "Lucky this is Missy, Missy - Lucky"

"Hey" the both said in unison, causing them to laugh.

Emily grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him away from them "We need to talk" she said simply

"Listen Em, I don't know what got over me, I really didn't…" his speech was interrupted by her pressing her lips against his.

"You talk way too much, you know that right?" she said "I missed that." She now got more serious "What am I going to do with you Luke, now I feel like I can't trust you"

"You _can_ trust me Em, it was just a thing, it equals you kissing Bradin"

"No it doesn't because that just hurt you, me him and Callie, your little prank totally fucked up my entire school. Big difference" she replied

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he said starting to get frustrated

Emily sighed "I didn't come here to fight with you; I came here to tell you that I'm not as mad as I was last night and I'm willing to forgive you"

"Why? You're usually into holding grudges so you can get what you want, this is uncharacteristic of you. What's in it for you?"

"Well, having a boyfriend that I can stand looking at helps, other than that nothing. I really care about you Luke; and I'd like to think you care about me too. Maybe this was the thing to tell me I was wrong" She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around

"You're not wrong Em, I do care about you." He pressed his lips against hers.

She felt his tongue gently brush against hers. She felt weak at the knees, but quickly pulled away and smiled. "Now march, I want you to do your best routine for me before I have to go to practice."

"Yes mam." he said as he kissed her then grabbed his board and ran into the water.

Emily slowly walked toward the rack where the boards were and made sure Lucas was still paddling out and facing the oncoming waves. She glanced at Missy and Lucky, who were now totally making out. _I'm so good_ she thought to herself as she slid Lucky's board off the rack. She then untied her ribbon from her hair and tied it onto the spokes where the board was. She quickly ran up the beach with the board and stuck it in the back of her car. "Missy, we're gunna be late and Brittany will kill us, lets go" she yelled as she jumped in started the engine.

"Bye" Missy said to Lucky and ran up the beach and hopped in the car. They sped away laughing hysterically.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the water to see Lucky in a daze, even ten minutes after the two girls had left "see why I prefer St. Seb's girls, they're so much better than Playa Linda High's"

"Hell yeah" Lucky said, snapping out of his state

"Come on" Lucas said as he helped him up "Coach wanted us to be able to nail that last sequence."

The two walked over to where Lucky left his board. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the board gone and a white ribbon tied where it once sat.

"What the hell" Lucky yelled angrily

"Emily" Lucas replied quietly "Damn,she tricked me again"

* * *

Emily and Missy drove into the parking lot of St. Seb's with huge smiles on their face. They had pretty much laughed the entire way there. Emily parked right in front of the gym as a whole group of people ran towards her. "What can we say, we're good!" the two girls said in unison, smiling.

"You're a devil in an angel's body Em, you know that right?" Greg said

"Yep" she replied smiling "Now that we have it, what are we going to do with it?" the crowd went silent, no one had really thought they could pull it off. "Any ideas?" again silence

"Damn, we suck at this" Greg said, causing everyone to laugh

"I got an idea, you guys put that board somewhere for a little while, I'm going to see if I can get Jay to give me some board paint" she smiled, then pulled out her cell phone, which started ringing. She looked at the caller ID "It's Lucas, what do I do?"

"Give me it" Brittany said. Emily handed the phone to Brittany and she picked it up "I don't care who you are, you should not be interrupting my rehearsal, call back when we're done if you don't want Emily to be in extreme pain" she said and hung up, smiling.

"Nice" Emily laughed "Keep my phone Brit, I'll be back in like a half an hour max, if I'm not back by then, send someone to find me!" She turned and ran to her car and drove out of the parking lot as the others ran into the gym to find somewhere to stash Lucky's board.

* * *

Emily walked into the surf shop to see Bradin standing at the desk, obviously bored out of his mind "Hey Bradin, is Jay around?" she said as she walked toward him

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's in the back, JAY!" he yelled "So what's up, you get into another huge fight with Lucas, he came in like ten minutes ago with Lucky asking me if I'd seen you"

"Kinda, for my sake, can you pretend you haven't seen me, I'm not ready to see him yet"

"You want me to lie to my best friend for you?"

"Yep, I might not be alive if you don't" she said seriously.

Bradin was about to say something as Jay walked in "Hey baby-girl, what's up?"

"Hey Jay, do you have any board paint? My friends and I want to redo this board, but I got rid of all of mine"

"Sure Em." He went into the back and came out with a box of different colors

"Awesome, here's my card, I'll take one of each color, this is so perfect" Jay took the card and swiped it through the machine as Em grabbed an empty box and filled it with one of every color, totaling in 20 tubes of paint. Jay handed her back her card as she signed the paper. "Thanks so much Jay, you don't know how much you've helped me" Jay smiled "and remember Bradin, I wasn't here" she waved to the two of them as she ran out the door, box in hand.

* * *

Emily walked into the gym, which was still trashed. She set the box down on the floor. "Ok here's the plan, if we break his board, then he has no choice to but to buy a new one, and we accomplish nothing. But I know he loves this board to death, and will do anything to keep it, so I think we should do some redecorating"

"You really are evil, you know that right?" Chris said

"Yep. Now we can't do this here because they're going to be here in like ten seconds. I think we should take it to someone's house. Kev, your's ok?"

"Sure, my parents aren't home anyway, we can walk along the beach so if they come they won't be able to see that we're all leaving"

"Perfect" Brittany said "lets do some damage" they group walked out of the gym toward the beach.

* * *

"It looks perfect" Brittany said, looking at the board. It was painting a million different colors with St. Sebastian's written all over it. "Now what do we do with it? We can't just give it back"

"That's easy" Chris said. "Hang it outside the main building."

"We really are evil aren't we" Emily said laughing "And just so you all know, I'm probably not going to have a boyfriend after this stunt"

"Its ok Em, then we can finally get together" Chris said, putting his arm around her shoulders, but she quickly pushed it off

"Only in your dreams, and even then if you're lucky" she replied shooting him a stare. Everyone laughed and joked as they walked back down the beach toward the school. They got some rope and soon the board was hanging on the top of the bell tower of the main campus building. They all laughed as the walked to their cars.

Brittany walked over to Emily "you did good today, and for what it's worth, I hope he doesn't break up with you over this."

"Really?" Emily asked. Brittany was about to answer when Emily's phone went off. "Its him, hold on" "Hello?...Will you stop yelling, I don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about!...LUCAS STOP YELLING AT ME!... I said I don't know what the hell happened to his board, and really I don't care, maybe this will teach you to respect me. Good bye Lucas" she hung up the phone then looked at Brittany "I'm so dead"


	24. Problems

Emily sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. She hadn't talked to Lucas since he and a bunch of guys had come and gotten Lucky's surf board from her school's bell tower, which was almost 5 days ago. She had voices screaming in her ears, but she didn't know what to do about them...

_Love? Yeah right, how could you be so stupid? He doesn't love you. He was just using you and look where it got you? Do you think he'll accept you once he finds out your little secret? NO, he'll run. You really are as stupid as you seem._ The devil on her shoulder shouted at her.

**_NO, you're wrong. He really does love you. Trust me he does. He will love and respect you moreonce you tell him. You two need to talk about it. He can't help if he doesn't know._** The angel yelled back. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Callie happened to be walking by and saw her crying. "Emily? Oh my God are you ok?" Emily didn't respond; she just kept her head in her hands, crying hysterically. "Oh Em, what happened to you"

Emily looked up at the girl she once was jealous of. "Do you think Lucas loves me Callie?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah I do" she heard a manly voice respond. Emily didn't look up; rather she cast her head down. "Can you leave us alone" she heard Lucas ask Callie. She smiled, got up and left. "Haven't heard from you in a while" he said as she looked at him

"You have a phone too" she replied as she looked out at the ocean waves. It hurt too much to look at him

"I think we're even, you screwed me over and I screwed you over. Truce?"

"I guess." She replied, still not looking at him.

Lucas sighed. He knew something was wrong, and he knew it wasn't the usual. "Emily how can I help you if you won't talk to me"

"Now you're starting to sound like my little angel" she laughed

"What?" he asked confusedly

"Never mind. It's nothing Luke. You do love me right?" she said, looking at him

"Yeah, I think so" he said hesitantly

"Think? Yeah, that's what I thought. I have to go, we have a competition tomorrow morning and I have to sleep. I'll call you, ok?" she stood to get up

"But Em, I wanted to spend the night with you" he said, grabbing her hand

"Oh, poor Lucas doesn't get what he wants, cry me a river, build me a bridge and jump off it, ok Luke? I'm sonot in the mood" she said angrily

"Fine, call me when you're over your PMS" he said and walked away.

Emily sighed as she walked up to her car. _See, I told you he doesn't love you._ The devil yelled again _He couldn't tell you he did, he said 'I think so' or aka, no!_

**_That's not true!_** The angel yelled back **_He does love you, he was just…umm…_**

_See, even she can't think of anything good. You're screwed, no matter what you decided to do. All three of us know it._ Emily reached her house, ran up the stairs to her room. She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what to do, everything just seemed so bad. There seemed to be no light at the end of this tunnel.

* * *

Callie ran up to Bradin who was sitting on the beach and threw her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too" he laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her lips press into a smile before she returned a kiss to him.

When she pulled away, he wrapped his arm around her. "Bradin, I think we have a problem on our hands" she said sadly

"And what might that problem be, since I have no idea what you're talking about" he said looking at her

"I think something's wrong with Emily and I know I really didn't like her when we first met, and I know she liked you, but she really is my close friend now, and something's definitely up with her, but I don't think she's going to tell what it is"

"She's probably still upset about the gym, it'll blow over. Don't worry about it Callie." Bradin said.She sighed"Come on, lets go out to dinner, then we can find Luke and make sure everything's ok." He got up then helped her up and wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the beach toward the promenade.

* * *

Lucas knocked on Emily's front door. Her mother answered the door "Oh, hello Lucas. Emily's upstairs. You might want to come back later when she's in a better mood, it's late anyway"

"Can I please go see her Ms. James; I really need to talk to her" Lucas pleaded

"Ok, but be quick." She turned and walked toward the kitchen

"Thank you" Lucas called and walked up the stairs and into her room. The lights were out and the moonlight shone through the open doors to her balcony, wind blowing the long, white sheer curtains into the room. Lucas walked over to her bed, and saw her curled up in a ball. He looked at her. There were dried tears on her face, red tear stainsall overher faceand a wet spot on her pillow where the tears had fallen. She looked so sad; it killed Lucas. He moved the hair from her face before pulling the covers out from under her and tucked her in. He then sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and watched her chest as it rose and fell as she breathed. He placed his head above hers and quietly fell asleep.


	25. Breaking Up

Emily awoke to two odd feelings that definitely weren't there when she had fallen asleep. She looked over to see Lucas fast asleep next to her. She wanted to wake him up, but the real reason she woke up reappeared again. She ran into the bathroom, trying not to throw up on her floor.

Lucas awoke to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. He got up and noticed Emily wasn't in bed anymore. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Em, are you ok?" he said through the door

Silence, then she opened the door, "Yeah, I must have eaten something funny last night" she responded as she walked to her bed. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked we were fighting." She said.

"I felt bad how I left things. I know it seems like all we ever do is fight lately, and that bugs me" he said

"I'm actually glad you're here. I did a lot of thinking last night; about me, about you and about us" she started "you should probably sit down" she motioned next to her on the bed

"I don't like the sound of this" he said as he sat down on the bed

"You shouldn't, starting a conversation with something like that isn't promising, is it?" she tried to laugh, but it just didn't come out

"No, it isn't. So, let's hear it"

Emily looked him in the eyes. His eyes were such a brilliant color, she wanted to look away but she knew she couldn't. She knew she needed to get this over with. It was the best for both of them. "I think we should break up" she said quietly. She saw the hurt in his eyes as the words came out of her mouth. She couldn't stand to look at the pain in his eyes anymore; she got up and walked to her balcony, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Lucas took a moment to process what had just come out of his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend's mouth. He stood up and walked over to her. "Is this what you want?" he said, not looking at her.

"No, but it's what needs to happen. We both knew there were risks involved in our relationship. It's better for both of us and we both know it."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Things were getting pretty complicated huh?"

"Yea, they were." She turned to face him "Luke, I will always love you, you will always be my first time and my first love, but things just can't work anymore. We both know it."

"Yea. Listen, you should probably go to your competition, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble because of me" he turned and walked off her balcony, out of her room, and possibly out of her life.

_This is for the best_ she told herself as she gathered her costumes and walked out into the morning sunlight, _now he never has to know

* * *

_

Lucas walked around in a daze all day. He had no idea what to do; everything seemed so inconsistent, like the one thing he could depend on had just crumbled, because it had. He walked along the beach with his head down, not noticing he almost walked straight into Bradin and Callie.

"Lucas?" Callie called, but Lucas kept walking, not even noticing that his name was being called. The two ran up to him "LUCAS" she yelled snapping his fingers in front of him

"Huh? Oh, hi guys" he said in a monotonic voice

"Dude what happened to you, you look like your girlfriend just broke up with you" Bradin asked

"She did" he said simply and kept walking down the beach.

Bradin and Callie looked at each other; not sure if they heard what they thought they just heard. The ran back up to him. "What happened?" Callie asked

"I don't know. We got into a fight last night and I went to see her after. I saw that she must have cried herself to sleep so I stayed with her and she woke up this morning and broke up with me."

"That's insane, she didn't give a reason?" Bradin said. Lucas just shrugged

"Guys, no offense, I mean I don't mean to spoil you're apparent perfect view on girls, but we don't just do things. She must have had some reason to break up with you" Callie said.

"We've been fighting lately, I guess she figured it was better to end it now before anything else happens that could and would hurt more." Lucas said

"I'm sorry Luke" Callie said "I know how much you cared for her. This must be really hard on you" She gave Lucas a hug.

"Thanks Callie, I needed that." He said "I'm going to go surf, Bradin you wanna come?"

"Yeah, if that's ok with you Cal? We can catch up later?" he said looking at her.

"You two have fun; I'm going to go for a walk down the beach. Call me if you wanna do something later" She hugged Lucas, kissed Bradin and then made her way down the beach.

"You ok dude?" Bradin asked as they walked toward the water "no offense, you look like shit"

"That's nothing compared to how I feel." He sighed "I never thought we'd last forever, I mean I'm not dumb, but I just never thought I'd loose her. I really did love her. What the hell am I saying, I do love her. This is so fucked up"

"Yeah, it is. Just give her time. She'll come around 'cause dude, if she's not in love with you, I don't think there's any hope for the rest of us"

"I don't even know anymore, but on that note, lets surf, it's the only way I'll get her outta my mind"

* * *

Callie walked along the beach thinking, _why on earth would she break up with him? They were so perfect together, it doesn't make any sense!_ She tried to rack her brain to see if there was any sign of a problem between them but there was none, only the gym and the Bradin incident. _They always seemed so happy, so in love. This makes no sense! There has to be something more! And I've gotta figure out what it is_ Callie stopped walking and realized she had ended up at the entrance to Admiral's Bay. _Well, that's fate in a nutshell._ She sighed and walked up the hill to Emily's house.

* * *

Emily sat on her balcony, staring out at the ocean. The angel and devil were currently leaving her alone for the first time that day, so she was enjoying the silence in her head.

"Emily?" she heard someone walking in her room. She turned around and saw Callie.

"Let me guess, you're here to tell me that Lucas is miserable and I made a huge mistake?"

"No, I think whatever you decide to do with your life is your business. And yes, Lucas is a little out of it, but he'll live. He's strong, just not as strong as when he was with you"

"I had to do it Callie, you wouldn't understand, things were just getting too complicated. I just can't do it anymore"

"I get it, you hit a point where you needed to evaluate what's going on and if you want to cross that line, because you know once you cross it, getting back over to where you are now will be really painful"

"Exactly. Thanks Callie, I think you just confirmed what I was thinking, even though I know you came here to try to get us back together."

"Honestly, I want the two of you to be happy, and yes I believe you two are happiest when you are together, but I think you did this for a reason, and I believe if you're willing to break your own heart because of it, then it's the right one"

"Thanks Callie, you really are a great friend. Bradin, Lucas and I are lucky to have you" The two smiled as Emily's cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to her, rang playing 1,2 Step.

"Nice ring-tone" Callie laughed.

Emily smiled "Hey Greg, what's up?... Crap, when did they find it?... We all knew she'd do it again; it was just a matter of time. When's she leaving?... Ok, I'll take her out for one last fun thing tonight… I'll call her parents and beg them to let me…Ok, I'll call you later…Bye Greg" she hung up the phone "Sara's parents found a joint in her room and now they're sending her away, I really thought she'd changed. I really am as stupid as my devil tells me" she sighed

"You're not stupid. You go have fun with her, I'll call you tomorrow? Ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See ya Callie." Callie turned and started walking away "Callie, thanks so much for everything. You really made a difference in my life, I'm glad I met you and Bradin"

"Thanks Em:. See ya lata"

_Sure. No you won't but I'll let you believe that, it's time for me to leave this place. _She thought as she ran into her closet and grabbed her suitcase _I'm so outta here_


	26. Gone

Lucas awoke the next morning to the ringing of his cell phone. He rolled over in his bed to look at the time _7:16, what the fuck, who would be calling me this early?_ he thought. He pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID said 'Em's House', he flipped opened the phone…

"Hello?" he said groggily

"Lucas? This is John Anderson, I'm Emily's father. Can you come over to her mother's house as soon as possible?"

"Sure, Mr. Anderson; is she ok?" he asked

"You just need to come, and if you could pick up Bradin and Callie as well that would be a big help"

"Sure, I'll call them"

"No, we're already on that, they'll be looking for you. See you soon" he quickly hung up the phone

_That was weird _Lucas thought as he got dressed _In the almost 4 months Em and I dated, I've never talked to her father. What happened to her that they need the three of us there?_ Lucas grabbed Tanner's keys from the hall, knowing he wouldn't be home until at least 11 and then he'd go straight to sleep, since he never slept at night. Lucas drove to Bradin's house first, then to Callie's. The three sat in the car in silence, no one really awake or sure what to say.

Callie finally spoke up "Can I just say on record I have a really bad feeling about this"

"Way to be supportive Cal" Bradin said, looking at her

"No, I've been thinking the same thing" Lucas said "Something big is going on and a girl's dad doesn't just call their daughter's ex-boyfriends at 7AM for no reason. She's right, this is bad" No one said anything as Lucas waved to the guard and drove up to Emily's mother's house. He parked in front of the door "Ready?" he asked

"Yeah" Bradin said

"Let's do it" Callie said

Lucas knocked on the door then waited. It seemed like forever before Emily's mother answered the door "Oh, I'm so glad you three are here" they could all tell she had been crying "Please come this way" she lead them into the family room where Greg was sitting on the couch and Mr. and Mrs. Borden were standing talking to Emily's father.

"Mr. Borden, Mrs. Borden, what are you doing here" Callie asked quietly

"Sit" Emily's father said to the three, motioning to the couch. They all sat down next to Greg, who looked just as confused as they did "We call the four of you here to tell you something and to give you something. Emily and Sara ran away last night, we think between 3 and 5am. Did any of you know about it?"

By the look on all four teen's faces they all had no clue. Callie's jaw nearly hit the floor, Greg's eyes popped nearly out of his head, Bradin choked and Lucas looked at them in pure disbelief. "I know this must be really hard for all of you" Mrs. Borden said, "But if you know anything about it, please tell us" All the kids said nothing

"I can't believe she's gone" Lucas said "I can't believe she just left, I can't believe I was so horrible that she wanted to leave."

"Lucas dear" Emily's mom said "She loved you very much, I think they both decided that they were doing more harm here than good, so they left; which leads me to the 'give you something' part. Both Sara and Emily left letters on their beds when they left. Sara left one for her parents, one for you Greg" she handed him a pink piece of paper with his name written on it "And one for you three" she handed it to Callie.

"And Emily left one for her parents" Mrs. Borden said "One for you Greg" she handed him a baby blue envelope with his name written in perfect cursive "One for the dance team, can you give it to them Greg?" he nodded as she gave him a matching envelope with all the girls names scrawled on it "One for you two" she handed another envelope to Bradin, he saw her writing of his and Callie's name on it, which brought tears to their eyes "And one for you Lucas" She handed it to him. It had his name written on it in pink writing, with a heart. He turned it over to see a lip mark on the back where she had kissed it. "We didn't read them, but we suggest you do, maybe they'll be the missing pieces of the puzzle that weren't left in ours. We'll leave you alone"

All four parents left the room. The teens looked at the papers in their hands, not knowing what to do

"I think we should all read them on our own, and then decide if we want to share them with each other. Sound good?" Callie said quietly. They all nodded. Lucas, Bradin and Callie read the letter from Sara, which pretty much said thank you for not hating me and for being such a good friend to Emily, nothing really specific.

Lucas walked off alone and looked at the blue envelope in his hands. He carefully ripped the top and took out a lighter blue/white paper. He could tell tears were cried when writing it because the paper was stiff. He unfolded it and read it in his head

**My Dearest Lucas,**

**Please forgive me for leaving without a real goodbye. I want you to know I will always love you, and I will never love anyone the way I love you. You are my one true love, but fate seemed to be working against us. I just want you to grant me this one wish, as a last request from your love. Please just forget about me. I know that sounds crazy and you're probably rolling your eyes, but please do it for me. You won't be able to live the life you need to if you don't. I want you to meet an amazing girl and get married and have kids and do all the stuff I can't do with you. I love you Lucas, more than you can and will ever know, and if you love me like you say you do; then grant me that one wish. I wish you the best babe.**

**Love Always, Forever and then Some**

**Emmy**

Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes. He was always a strong person, but this hurt way to bad. He looked up and noticed everyone, including the parents were looking at him "She told me to forget about her" he said "She said it was her last wish, and I can't do it."

"She told us that we were great friends and that we need to help you forget about her" Callie said with tears in her eyes. Bradin

"She told me she loves me, to make sure that you three are ok and to make sure that in her honor, no more rivalry violence will happen, what does she think, I'm God?" they all laughed

"She'll always be with us" Bradin said. "Always"

Everyone nodded their heads, but Lucas couldn't help that when she left Playa Linda that morning, a huge part of his heart had left too, and that could only come back when or if she did...

* * *

A/N: Wow, well guys that's the end of the saga. I know it got really bad towards the end so I decided to just end it. If you want a sequel, review and tell me. If enough people want one, I'll look into it! Thank so much to everyone who read it, waited for days when I was so swamped I couldn't write, and then reviewed even when the chapter sucked! You're made me want to write! I'm in the process of writing a new story, so if you want to check that one out until I hear about a sequel, I'd be honored! Thanks

Steph


End file.
